


Pudding And Sin

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Delight, Blow Jobs, Douchifer, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, I think I may have got carried away, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, Lucidan, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Feels, Smut with pudding, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Grooming, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer gives Dan some home-made pudding, and his response gives the Devil ideas.It all gets extrememly smutty.





	1. Pudding Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



> FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, this is all your fault. This is to thank you for all your support and encouragement and advice since I started writing.
> 
> And also a big thank you to all the people who keep reading my stuff, the daily dose of kudos always makes me smile and the comments are better than pudding!

“Good morning, Daniel,” Lucifer greeted as he perched on the end of the desk. Detective formerly Douche sat slumped with his face resting on a fist, staring down a large pile of paperwork. He didn’t look up at the cheerful voice.

“If you’ve come to annoy me, or make fun of me, you can piss off.”

The response didn’t seem to discourage the Devil in the slightest. “I suppose that would be a fair assumption, but today I’m breaking with tradition. I’ve brought you a gift.”

Dan turned to him, intrigued, but still suspicious. “What is it? Does it explode?”

“Now who’s being insulting?”

“Right.” He threw his pen down onto an open file. “Bad day.”

“Indeed. Well, this might improve it. I made dinner last night and your offspring insisted that I save you some dessert.” He handed Dan a plastic tub and a spoon.

Dan heaved a sigh and accepted the pot. “I’m sorry. And thank you.” He pulled the lid open to find a large splurge of chocolate pudding. He smiled. “My daughter knows me well.” Lucifer continued to perch, expectantly, and Dan looked at him. “Are you going to watch or something?”

“I’m under strict instructions to observe and report back on how much you like it.”

“Okay.” He dipped the spoon into the gooey substance and put it in his mouth. His entire expression changed, the tenseness in the corners of his mouth fading into a smile, his shoulders dropping in relaxation. “Oh my God!”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, but the look of rapture on Dan’s face was just too perfect to interrupt.

“Seriously, dude, that is like the best thing I have ever had in my mouth.”

“Is that including my mother?” Lucifer teased.

Dan paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth. “There is no good way to answer that question, is there?”

“No, perhaps not. Forget I asked.”

“Sure.” He tasted it again. His face lit up even more the second time, like he wanted to savour it. His eyes almost closed, brows creased together, and he rolled his lips, his tongue just peeking out to prevent any of the goodness escaping.

“Mmmmhhmm,” he moaned. “Where did you get this?”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I made it.”

“Can you make more?” Dan asked, looking up at him, eyes full of pleasure and desire.

“I… um,” he squeaked, swallowed, and tried again. “Yes, I could do that. Excuse me.” And with that he disappeared off again.

Dan shook his head. Since finding out that Lucifer had been telling nothing but the truth about himself and his family this whole time, some of his weirdness made a lot more sense. But he still had his moments. Whatever. He leant back in his chair to enjoy the rest of his present.

 

Later that evening, when Trixie had vanished into her room to deal with “a mountain of homework,” Chloe lay with her partner’s head in her lap on the sofa. 

“So, you wanna tell me the rest of the story?”

“Whatever do you mean, my love?” Lucifer asked, innocently.

“When Trixie asked if Dan liked the pudding, you went all squiggly.”

“Squiggly?”

“Squiggly. Fidgety. Embarrassed. And promptly changed the subject.”

“I’m the devil, I don’t do embarrassed.”

“Maybe not, but you definitely do squiggly.”

He huffed. “Okay, yes, there was something else, but it was the kind of thing you’ve trained me not to say in front of the young lady.”

“Okay…” Chloe waited for a moment, but he remained quiet. “Lucifer, you know-”

“I can tell you anything, yes. I’m just working myself up to it.” He breathed a few times, opened his mouth, closed it, and took another deep breath. “Daniel looked… very happy.” He paused. She waited. “He... he made a noise…” his voice cracked on the last word. He swallowed. “Um.”

Chloe’s fingers teased at his hair, a smile creeping across her face. “And?”

“It did unexpected things to me.”

“I see.” She knew from the start it was only going to be a matter of time before they had a conversation like this. He loved her to distraction, and had been faithful for over a year, but he was still Lucifer. Back when she thought he was just an eccentric man who behaved like a devil, she would have asked him for total devotion. But he was a powerful, celestial being with desire written into his DNA. Keeping him all to herself sometimes felt like keeping him caged. Not that he would ever have complained if she hadn’t asked. The fact that it was Dan surprised her a little, but in a way that made it more comfortable. It kept it in the family. “And did you flash him one of your seductive looks?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually, I went with the strategic retreat.”

“You ran away?”

He bristled.

“From Dan?”

“Yes. I ran away from Dan. He was making me think things that were entirely inappropriate.”

Chloe grabbed his chin and turned his face to her with a serious look. “Lucifer, since we started dating, you have turned all my ideas about sex upside down and inside out. Never in all that time have I ever heard you call any of your thoughts inappropriate. What happened to doing whatever you desire?”

“I find my desires somewhat conflicted. It’s very confusing. On the one hand, there’s you,” he reached up to run his fingers over her jawline, “the most important person in my life, and a very intense desire to make you the happiest person in the world. Then, on the other hand…”

“You want to cover yourself in pudding so my ex can lick it off.”

Lucifer shut his eyes tightly and whimpered. “Will you hate me if I say yes?”

“No, love, I won’t hate you.” She went back to stroking his hair. “Look, I know that we’ve kind of joked around with the idea of threesomes or whatever, but we still haven’t had a real conversation about the probability of maintaining monogamy.”

He looked slightly wounded. “Detective, I would never cheat on you.”

“Of course not. But what with work, and family time, and keeping up with your libido, I am positively exhausted. Don’t get me wrong,” she added hastily, “every moment I spend with you is intensely pleasurable, and I think my fitness levels are higher than they’ve been in years, but sooner or later I am going to need more sleep.”

“Are you suggesting that I have sex with other people?” He asked, cautiously.

“Maybe, if you want to.”

“Aren’t you worried you’ll get jealous?”

“It’s just sex, right? It’s nothing compared to what we have.” She sighed. “We both knew this was going to be a complicated relationship. Whatever we need to do to make it work. Are you okay with that?”

He put a hand behind her neck, and pulled her down into an affectionate kiss before replying. “I think so.” 

“Then why do you still look so worried?”

“Because the person I want to sleep with is _Daniel._ Which raises a number of concerns. And conflicting emotions.”

“Which are...?”

He counted them off on his fingers. “Well, one: it’s _Daniel._ And two: he’s your ex-husband, and you’re my girlfriend. And three, he’s _Daniel!_ And also there’s the fact that he slept with Mum, which is highly disturbing. And I still have to work with him afterwards.”

“Okay, that last part is a made-up excuse, you’ve slept with half the people in the precinct, it’s never bothered you before. And yes, his track record has some people in it that are close to you. But your track record is endless, so you can’t exactly hold that against him. The question is, do you really want him or not?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”

She eyed him. “Tell me about the noise.”

“The noise?” he echoed. Not nervously, because he didn’t get nervous.

“You said he made a noise when he tasted the pudding. Tell me about the noise, Lucifer.”

He inhaled and squirmed a little at the thought. When he spoke, his voice was sultry. “It was a kind of hum… that hitched slightly in the middle. It came from deep in his throat, like a lion purring, wondrously sensual.”

She held his gaze. She may not have his superpowers, but she’d seen it enough times to know how it went. “It made you want to do things to him, didn’t it?”

“It made me want to see if I could make him do it again.” He paused, but she didn’t look away. “And not just with pudding. With my hands, and my tongue, and…. Bloody Hell, I want to sleep with Daniel.” He covered his face in his hands.

“Of course you do. I’m surprised you haven’t thought about it before.”

“Well, it’s crossed my mind, of course, but…” his voice trailed off as another thought occurred to him. “Hang on, did you just do my ‘thing’ on me? Is that what’s it like when I interrogate people?”

Chloe shrugged. “Asking the wrong person. Maybe you should ask Dan at your pudding party.”

“What if the desire isn’t mutual?” he asked suddenly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Okay, you’ve definitely been caged up too long. You’re Lucifer Morningstar. Nobody says no to you. Except me.”

 

With a little advice from the Detective about how not to scare Dan into running away too soon, Lucifer came up with a seduction plan. The trick was not to give the quarry too much time to think about it. It began with Chloe requesting Saturday afternoon “girl time” with her daughter, in front of the pair of them, and Lucifer complaining he was going to be frightfully bored until the bar opened. Chloe suggested he might experiment a little more with his pudding recipes, perhaps Dan would like to come up to the Penthouse for a taste testing? The fact that the invitation came from her made it appear all the more innocent. Dan took the bait without a second thought. Lucifer tried not to grin too suggestively.

On Saturday afternoon his guest arrived to find three large, glass bowls of pudding spread out on the bar. They matched his tumblers- square underneath and twisting up into a perfect circle at the top, but more than large enough to plunge your face into. Not that he was planning on doing that. Probably.

Dan immediately rewarded him with a deep “Ohh” that morphed into a hedonistic chuckle, his grin lighting up his eyes. “Lucifer, I think I am about to forgive you for all the times you called me Douche. Although if I eat all of this, I will be spending every spare minute in the gym for a month to work it off again.”

The Devil, barefoot and in his shirt sleeves, almost gagged trying to resist making an innuendo about how he could help burn off the calories, but just about managed to hold it in. Dan was already shrugging off his jacket and dropping it over the back of a bar stool. He eyed the dessert hungrily as he sat down, resting his elbows on the bar and leaning forward.

“Glutton!” Lucifer replied instead, taking the stool next to him. “I heartily approve of course. Although in this case, making larger volumes of the stuff helped to practise getting the consistency right.”

“Consistency is important,” Dan agreed with a nod. “That light gooeyness is what makes pudding so amazing.”

Lucifer couldn’t hold back the snicker. He was encouraged to see Dan smirk a little.

“Yes, laugh it up, I’ve heard all the dirty jokes and comparisons before. Usually from you. Whatever, just give me my spoon.”

“Well, if you want to cut out the foreplay and go straight to the sticky main event, who am I to complain?” He held out a spoon, and Dan took it, shaking his head. “I’ll start you off with a taste of each one, and then you can choose your favourite, how does that sound?”

“That sounds pretty good, actually.”

“Lovely. Let’s begin simply. Vanilla, with a slight hint of lemon.” He gestured towards a bowl that almost looked like it was full of pure snow. It was decorated in the centre with a delicate twist of citrus and dusted in powdered sugar. Dan stared at it for a moment, and the then carefully drew a curve around the edge with his spoon and raised it to his lips. Lucifer was watching him again, with a look of expectation like the next season of Game of Thrones was about to start. Dan decided to ignore him, and let himself get a taste of bliss.

Bliss turned out to be right. Often, it was easy to translate the word vanilla into plain or boring. But this gave new meaning to word- he could taste the vanilla, that distinctive flavour that reminded him of ice-cream, but intensified. It was chased by the subtle tanginess of the lemon, a counterpoint which set off fireworks on his taste buds. He closed his eyes, letting it melt in his mouth and slip down his throat. “Oh my goodness!” he exclaimed, and gave a cheeky giggle.

“Next, traditional chocolate, which I’m sure a man of your level of sophistication will appreciate.” He held out a clean spoon.

Dan gave him a sideways glance as he took it, deciding that he would let the implied insult slide under the circumstances. He dug through a thin layer of gold dust to form a perfect hollow circle of dark brown. He stared into the vacancy he’d created for a moment, expecting the sides to slowly slide down and fill it, but the pudding retained its shape. When he tasted it, the chocolate was rich, smooth and creamy. It was slightly less sweet than the sample Lucifer had brought in to work, slightly more to adult taste. He hummed his pleasure, and then licked at the spoon to make sure he hadn’t missed any.

Lucifer watched his tongue moving sensuously out the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He waited until he was done was before moving on. “And finally, the butterscotch. Although I have to confess that this one came out of a packet, which it pains me to admit, as it is my personal favourite. I tried to replicate it, but I couldn’t resist the urge to add real scotch, and it all went terribly sloppy.”

“Of course it did,” Dan laughed, reflecting Lucifer’s toothy grin. Taking a third spoon, he delved it in for a taste. It was unlike any pudding he’d tasted before. It felt like he was eating clouds- sweet, buttery, caramel clouds. He didn’t even realise that he’d swallowed it. “Oh, wow!”

“This particular brand has to imported from Britain. Ironically they call it Angel Delight.” Lucifer said as he dipped in his finger, creating a furrow across the golden surface. He offered it Dan, who leaned towards him and opened his mouth, licking and then sucking. It was so fluffy, light and sweet. The sound he made was almost a purr. And then he realised he was still sucking Lucifer’s finger. He opened his eyes, to see deep, brown pools of desire staring into him. Reluctantly, he released the pressure and sat up, letting the digit fall from his mouth. “This isn’t just a pudding tasting, is it? You invited me here for pudding and ...sin.”

“There’s no sin in pleasure, Daniel. Believe me, I know.” He traced his finger around the chocolate, gathering gold and brown, his voice low and seductive.

“There is if it means you’re cheating on the mother of my child,” he countered, feeling his heart start to thump. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or something else. He didn’t want to think about what that something else might be.

“You’re forgetting who actually invited you here. She is fully informed and has granted me liberty to do whatever I desire with you. As long you yourself are willing, of course.” He said, offering Dan another taste.

Of course he had to accept it as the truth. So Dan sat there, paralysed in a moment of indecision, and wondered why he wasn’t immediately refusing. This was Lucifer, the Devil, the guy who had constantly insulted and belittled him from day one, the guy who always wound him up and made him feel just a little inadequate. He was a jerk. Except that he wasn’t so bad, these days, and half of his nonsense wasn’t that nonsensical in light of the knowledge that he actually was everything he said he was. _And he has obviously gone to a lot of trouble to make all these delicious treats, just for me._

 _Wait, what? Why am I making excuses for him? Why am I even considering this, I’m not even gay!_ Except one glance at the eyes behind those full, dark lashes, and the lips, slightly parted with want, and he knew that it didn’t matter one jot. Skillet, indeed. And of course he’d heard over and over what this man could do, and he had no doubts that he might be about to turn down the best night of his life, but it was still _Lucifer_ , and he couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. “Do you really want me?” he asked, incredulous.

“Oh yes, Daniel,” he replied, with Devil’s honesty, and rose to stand close to him. “I want to do such wonderful things to you, if you’ll let me.”

“I- I don’t know?” He didn’t move away, but he didn’t move closer either. His eyes fell on that finger, still covered in pudding, and he opened his mouth and leaned toward it. Lucifer moved even closer, pressing it onto his tongue, letting out the tiniest of groans as Dan sucked it. “I can’t…” he started, as it lingered on his lips, gently caressing. “Help me. Ask me if I want this.” 

“Daniel, do you want to have wild, outrageous sex with me?”

This time it was Dan who let out the tiny groan as Lucifer fixed him in his gaze and worked his spell. It was as if all the excuses fell away, as if nothing else mattered but giving him the truth. And the moment the question was asked, he knew what the answer was. “Yes. I do.”

Lucifer helped himself to a large spoonful of Angel Delight, a little of it catching on the outer corner of mouth. Dan knew it was an invitation, and stood, tilting his head up to lick it off. As soon as he did so, Lucifer pressed their lips together, a hand behind his head, the other on his hip, and was filling his mouth with sweet, divine clouds and diabolical tongue. Any resistance that Dan had left vanished under the onslaught. In that moment, he decided not to worry about that whatever was about to happen, he was just going to let himself enjoy it. He let his own hands move where they wanted, feeling the firmness Lucifer’s body, then reaching up to explore his neck, his jaw. The feel of stubble was unfamiliar, but curiously arousing. His fingers found their way to Lucifer’s collar, and then down, tugging the buttons open and pulling it back over his shoulders. Lucifer finished the job and let it float across the floor. “My, my,” he grinned playfully, “someone’s hungry.” Then he dipped his whole hand into the chocolate pudding and spread it over the smooth muscles of his chest.

“Unngh!” Dan moaned, words failing him, and set about with his tongue to clean up the delicious mess. Lucifer answered in the same language, tangling his clean hand in Dan’s hair and wiping the other on the soft fabric of his T-shirt. Just when Dan thought he’d got it all, he noticed a small droplet stuck to Lucifer’s right nipple, and sucked it into his mouth. The Devil growled, grabbing the shirt and effortlessly ripping it open from the V at his neck. Dan shuddered at the small display of his supernatural strength, but then Lucifer was kissing him again, tugging them together at the hips. For a fraction of a second, he panicked as he thought Lucifer was carrying a gun, but then his brain caught up with him, and he realised it wasn’t metal that was pressing up under his belly button. Then Lucifer’s face was bent into his neck, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from blaspheming. He let his head roll back, giving himself over to sensation, allowing his body to respond to all the unexpected but marvellous things the Devil was doing to him. The ripped shirt vanished. There was vanilla pudding below Lucifer’s ear, though he hadn’t noticed how it got there, and he rose up on his toes to suck at it. The action brought them up to level, and at the feel of that firm shaft pressing against him, Dan felt his jeans tightening. He grabbed Lucifer’s ass, rubbing into him. It only served to make him want more, and suddenly, he had to know what someone’s else’s cock felt like in his hand.

He fumbled at Lucifer’s belt, but the Devil pulled back, teasingly. Grabbing a bowl in each hand, he moved backwards across the room, Dan trailing him, still grasping at what remained of his clothes. They only got as far as the piano before Dan had enough of an opening to reach in and grab his hard cock. It was hotter than he expected, in more ways than one. Lucifer groaned, coming to a halt, and managed to place the bowls on the lid before he dropped them. There was a loud, discordant twang as Dan tightened his grip and Lucifer fell backwards into the keys. He recovered his balance enough to get the cover over them before grabbing the man and kissing him again, hard. He was rewarded with smooth strokes and deep throated growls. “Told you I could flip you,” he whispered as they broke apart, his hand creeping into the bowl behind him and returning with a butterscotch covered finger. “The question is, how far are you willing to go?” 

His finger hovered by Dan’s lips, and a tongue darted out from between them, licking playfully. Dan knew exactly what he was asking for, and he showed his willingness by slowly sucking off the rest of the delight, his mouth mirroring the movements of the hand in Lucifer’s pants. And he did it all while still staring into those dark, lust-filled eyes. With his free hand he dipped into the chocolate, touching at Lucifer’s chest to make a line of dots all the way from his collar bone to his open trousers. Someone whimpered, but this time it wasn’t Dan. He licked off one spot at a time, working his way downwards, making his way into his knees. He only had to tug a little at the pants and they fell to the floor with a clatter, brought down by the weight of a forgotten phone. And of course Lucifer was going commando today.

Dan gaped at what was in front of him. His doubts began to rise up again, wondering if he was up to the task. Wondering if maybe he was straight after all, and how awful it would feel if his body suddenly remembered that fact once he had _that_ in his mouth. Perhaps Lucifer sensed his worry, or perhaps he was just getting impatient, or perhaps he just liked it… but for some reason he was smearing rich, chocolate pudding over his long, rigid cock. The Devil really was good at the whole temptation thing. He forgot everything except hunger, and bent forward to taste it.

He started by licking straight up the shaft, getting a good tongue full of pudding. Lucifer inhaled sharply, grinning down at him with eyes full of mischief, hands clutching at the covered keyboard. Dan decided not to embarrass himself by trying and failing at any kind of advanced technique, but rather just to treat it like an ice-cream. He licked off the biggest chocolate drips, letting his tongue connect with skin underneath. When they were all gone, he embraced the tip with his lips, kissing it, swirling his tongue to catch at more of the ambrosia. It was slightly tangy. _Oh! That’s not just pudding!_ He was expecting the slight saltiness to put him off, but it seemed to have the reverse effect. His jeans were getting very uncomfortable, so he let go of Lucifer’s thighs to undo them.

“Oh, hello,” Lucifer purred, tangling his fingers into Dan’s hair, cradling his head. “I’m afraid I can’t reach you from here, but don’t refrain from touching yourself on my account. The only rule for tonight is that you get to do whatever you desire. Besides, I enjoy a good show.”

Dan pulled his cock out with a groan, stroking it gently, but then bringing his hands back to Lucifer’s thighs, and up to his hips. One of them continued as if reaching up for a breast that wasn’t there. All he encountered was tight muscle, and he let his fingers run over quivering ridges and valleys before coming down again. He took as much as he could get into his mouth without gagging, sucking hungrily, but there was just too much of him. His right hand grasped at the base, still slightly sticky, and he slid his mouth back to gather more wetness and work it under his fingers. When he had made sure everything was nice and slippery, he went back to sucking. Lucifer’s grip grew tighter, and his breathing was getting louder, punctuated by moans. His responses sent shivers through Dan, who was coming to the conclusion that sucking cock was just as much fun as sucking cunt. Well, this particular cock, anyway. And then Lucifer’s phone rang.

“Bloody Hell! If you can find it, I’ll turn the damned thing off.”

Dan rummaged around by his knees without letting go, and eventually located the offending article. He noticed the screen, and held it up for Lucifer to see. _The Detective _. “Well, this could be fun. Any objections if I put her on speaker?” No objections were forthcoming, but Dan went very quiet as he tapped at the screen. “Hello, Detective. Enjoying your afternoon?” His voice was light and innocent.__

__“Yes, thank you, just got back from a bit of lunch. How’s yours?”_ _

__“ _Delight_ ful,” he joked. It was too tempting for Dan, who bobbed his head a little faster. Lucifer managed not to moan, but his breath caught a little. She noticed._ _

__“Lucifer, are you all right?”_ _

__“Yes, very well indeed. Ah!”_ _

__There was a sound of footsteps and a door closing. “He’s there, isn’t he.”_ _

__“Mm-hmmmm.”_ _

__“Can I talk to him?”_ _

__“I’m afraid that won’t be ...mmm... possible at the moment.” Dan felt fingers twining back into his hair._ _

__“Lucifer?”_ _

__“Yes, love?”_ _

__“Do you have pudding on your dick?”_ _

__“Not anymore.”_ _

__“Oh. _Oh_. So why the Hell did you answer your phone?”_ _

__“Because it was you, hhmmm, and I wondered if you might like to listen.”_ _

__Lucifer rocked his hips. Dan moaned without thinking. She must have heard, must have recognised his voice, muffled as it was, because he heard her gasp. The kind of shivering, breathy gasp that meant she was getting turned on. “Mmm. Tempting. Very tempting.” She paused. He moved his hand more swiftly up and down the length, and Lucifer made a few more sounds of pleasure. “You’re close, aren’t you?”_ _

__“Yes,” he panted. “Very. He’s surprisingly good at this.”_ _

__“He always was eager to please,” she teased. “I’m listening.”_ _

__Lucifer groaned again, rocking, fucking Dan’s mouth, and his breath grew more urgent. Dan doubled his efforts and felt the head swelling against his tongue, felt the flesh grow tighter, and stopped trying to keep quiet. His moans joined Lucifer’s as the Devil’s knees buckled, and his mouth was full of something that was definitely not pudding, but somehow unexpectedly tasty. He swallowed without thinking, looking up to see Lucifer blissed out and panting, the phone still lit up as it rested on the piano. He gave one final, gentle suck and let go._ _

__“Wow,” came a soft voice over the phone. “That was fucking hot.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Dan agreed, sitting back._ _

__“Shit, Lucifer, am I on speaker phone?”_ _

__“Naturally,” he breathed. He seemed to be recovering already._ _

__“Chloe?”_ _

__“Um, yes Dan?”_ _

__“Is it really okay with you if I have sex with your boyfriend?”_ _

__She whimpered. “Yes. Please do. And he can tell me all about it later, but right now, I have to go. And Lucifer?”_ _

__“Yes love,” he replied, still gazing at Dan._ _

__“Make sure you both have lots of fun.” And the phone clicked off._ _

__They stared at each other for a few moments- Dan in his unbuttoned jeans, sitting on his heels, his arousal totally evident, and Lucifer, naked and streaked with traces of chocolate, leaning against the piano. The Devil loved the taste of desire even more than the man in front of him loved pudding, and right now Dan was oozing with it, figuratively and literally. He breathed it in. Pale blue eyes were watching him, exploring him, and he knew that behind them Dan’s mind was working on what he wanted to do next. So he let him look, until he suddenly inhaled and rolled his lips._ _

__“That one,” Lucifer said._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Whatever you just thought of, that’s the thing I want you do next. What was it?”_ _

__“Um…” Dan blushed and looked away._ _

__“No sin, no shame,” Lucifer commanded, coming to kneel in front of him. “Not in my house. Tell me what you want.”_ _

__And there it was again, that longing to let out his desires. It wasn’t like a compulsion, forcing him against his will, more like a temptation, making truth so inviting that it could not be resisted. “I want you to turn around, and bend over with your hands on top of the piano.”_ _

__Lucifer smiled in appreciation, his face coming closer. Dan could feel his breath when he spoke. “And then what will you do? More pudding?”_ _

__Dan smiled, raising his eyebrows. “No, man, I just wanna fuck you,” he admitted, with a gentle laugh. “Hard.”_ _

__He was so close now, their lips were almost brushing together. “Good thing I’m invulnerable, then isn’t it?” he whispered._ _

__Dan erupted into action, hands grasping, kissing, biting at Lucifer’s flesh, but leaving no marks. The lust was so strong, it was as if they suddenly had to devour each other. Lucifer pushed him back onto his hands and stripped him efficiently and completely before pulling him back up and onto his feet and squeezing them tightly together. Skin against skin felt different; not the soft, supple strength of a woman, but firm, unyielding flesh, demanding more of him. The rough stubble scratched at his face, at his neck, powerful hands pulled at his body, and they were grinding against each other, gasping for air. Eventually, Lucifer released him and lifted the top of the piano stool to retrieve some supplies._ _

__“Because of course you have lube and condoms stashed in there instead of sheet music,” Dan laughed._ _

__“I have lube and condoms stashed everywhere,” he replied with a grin. “Not that condoms are strictly necessary where I’m concerned, but whatever makes you more comfortable.”_ _

__Dan pushed Lucifer around the corner out of the way of the bench and up against the curved, polished wood. He snatched the condoms and ripped one off, discarding the rest. Lucifer took it back from him, tore it open and helped him put it on, his long fingers caressing along his length. As good as it felt, it wasn’t what Dan needed, and he spun the Devil around and pushed him forward, reaching for the lube. Lucifer complied willingly, spreading his legs wider and curling his spine. “Usually, I would start with fingers,” Dan said, “but I get the impression you want me to dive straight in.”_ _

__“Usually? I thought you’d never done this before?”_ _

__“Not with a man, but… ” He gazed at the perfect, round ass as he rubbed himself generously with lube._ _

__“Good.” Lucifer wiggled invitingly. “What are you waiting for?”_ _

__Dan pushed lubricated fingers between those cheeks and slid them inside with ease. He tested a little, stretching, but Lucifer didn’t fight it, in fact he made some very happy noises. He withdrew his hand used it instead to guide his erection, plunging in, trusting that he couldn’t hurt the Devil. Lucifer seemed to welcome him, opening for him, fluttering his muscles around him. “Oh! Sweet Satan, that feels good!” It felt incredible, in fact. Tight, hot, and slick. He shut his eyes, and hands found hips and pulled as he thrust himself deep, with a grunt, pausing there, savouring the sensation before pulling back and shoving in again. Everything else faded into the background, his focus tunnelled into this experience of pure euphoria, pure longing. He revelled in it, slow but hard, burying himself again and again, just letting himself _feel._ And then he opened his eyes, and there was Lucifer’s long back stretching out in front of him, pale skin against the polished black, arms extended and fingers wide as he braced himself. His hair was tousled, his head rolling with pleasure. It was such an exquisite sight, Dan began moving more urgently, a tight pressure building and begging for release. No, not yet! He froze, mid-thrust, breathing hard._ _

__“Why the Hell are you stopping?” Lucifer demanded._ _

__“Because I’m not ready for this to be over. And you feel too damn delicious.”_ _

__Lucifer peered back over his shoulder. “Oh, Daniel, this is just an appetiser. I promise you, as soon as you are sufficiently recovered, I will spend the rest of the night teaching you all kinds of ecstasy. But if you don’t keep fucking me now, I will show you a glimpse of Hell that will haunt you forever. So please, don’t stop.”_ _

__It was a sobering enough thought, and who could argue with it? So he carried on, more gently at first. His eyes fell on the pudding bowl, and he grabbed for more, spreading it down Lucifer’s spine, and then bending towards him to lap it all off. He was licking the sweetness from between his shoulder blades when Lucifer suddenly arched his back. With a whoosh of displaced air, he was surrounded by white. It wasn’t until he pulled his face back that he worked out what had happened, and the reality of _who_ he was fucking ploughed into him full force. It should have given him pause, but it didn’t. It was an other-wordly kind of beauty; the way the wings moved gently up and down in time with his thrusts he wondered if they might suddenly take off. But they remained firmly on the ground. Dan couldn’t resist reaching into the soft, light feathers, caressing them, smoothing them, and Lucifer groaned and rocked back, grabbing Dan’s ass and demanding more. Dan obliged him, his hips smacking against skin as he went hard and deep. He grabbed the wings along the top ridges, using them for leverage, twisting fingers in until he felt skin underneath and a fast-beating pulse. Time seemed to lose meaning, there was only feathers, and divine beauty, and angelic cries as he moved faster. And then the wings raised slightly, tensing, and he spotted the Lucifer’s arm moving frantically beneath them. He felt the tension increase around his cock as he pounded into him, watched the angel’s wings rise up into a high V and tremble as Lucifer gave a wail and came, spilling onto the floor. Dan didn’t stop, but Lucifer was still quivering inside, and it didn’t take long before the build-up of pressure exploded into an orgasm more powerful than he had experienced in a long time. He gave a loud grunt as it rocked him forward, and he clung onto Lucifer’s wings, not sure if his legs would continue to hold him._ _

__They rested like that, tingling and shivering, and Dan buried his face in white feathers, all but collapsing._ _

__“Is that better?” Lucifer asked cheekily. Because of course he would be first to recover._ _

__Dan just about managed to hum his agreement._ _

__“If I stand up, are you going to fall over?”_ _

__“Prob’ly.” He rolled up slowly, and withdrew carefully, still leaning on his lover. Lucifer caught his hand as he turned and then grabbed him around the waist. “Are you taking me dancing, now?” Dan asked._ _

__The Devil half carried, half waltzed him onto the sofa, and they fell into a giggling heap. “Is this why you have a leather sofa? Because it’s easier to clean?”_ _

__“One with removable, machine washable cushion covers would be easier to clean, but wouldn’t be _stylish_.”_ _

__“Appearances are very important to you, aren’t they?” Dan asked, a little more seriously._ _

__“I’m not that shallow. I just like beautiful things,” he explained, stroking at Dan’s cheek._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Because Hell was so damned _ugly._ Just like the souls that inhabited it.”_ _

__“I can’t imagine.”_ _

__“As it should be. I truly hope you never have to see it.”_ _

__“Me too. But I’ve done things…”_ _

__“I won’t deny that. But you also have plenty of time to make up for them, and a willing heart goes a long way.” There was still a sadness hidden behind those blue eyes, and on a sudden impulse, Lucifer leaned in and kissed him, almost lovingly. “Besides, if you do end up there, I’m almost sure I could come up with some way to break you out.”_ _

__“You’d do that for me?” he asked, incredulously._ _

__“Of course.” Lucifer replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I owe you a great deal.”_ _

__“Really? What for?”_ _

__“For sharing your family with me. For letting me have something I’d thought I’d spend eternity without.”_ _

__For a moment, he finally saw what Chloe must see- the man behind the mask, wounded and vulnerable, more abused than any soul in history, yet still somehow squeezing all the joy out of life. It was truly remarkable. And enlightening. And attractive. He kissed him again. Lucifer kissed back, and it still felt that good kind of strange. But then he pulled away. “We’re all sticky. Can I persuade you to join me for a shower?”_ _

__“Yes, but I have a confession to make.”_ _

__“Am I going to like it?”_ _

__“Um… I may have got pudding on your wings.”_ _

__Lucifer sighed. “Well that’s answered the question of what we’re going to do while we wait for you to recover properly.” He stood, peering over his shoulder to check the damage, then shrugged them away into non-existence. Or somewhere. “Showers first, then you can clean my wings. Then we can have lots more sex.”_ _

__Dan smiled._ _

__“And by the way,” he said as he walked away, “I plan to bugger you next time, so please avail yourself of the facilities if you have need. I’ll join you in there shortly, after I’ve cleaned up the worst of this mess.”_ _

__When Dan had finished translating the utter Britishness of the suggestion, he blushed fiercely._ _

__

__Lucifer’s shower was more than just a shower. As well as being twice as large as average, it had grab rails in unusual positions, and multiple outlets fixed at various points around the walls. Water sprayed at them from left and right, as well as raining down from above. In addition, there was a separate “small” shower head on a hose (it looked a lot like Dan’s regular shower) which could be directed as needed. The pressure and heat were fully adjustable, and Dan was permitted to experiment with the dials until it was just right for him. There was a shelf full of expensive looking bottles, next to a couple he recognised as Chloe’s, and of course, another bottle of lube. Lucifer wasn’t kidding when he said he had it stashed everywhere._ _

__The hot water and steam felt wonderful on his skin, and so did Lucifer, who didn’t seem to be able to stop kissing and stroking him. Dan was fully spent for now, but still the Devil’s touch made him tingle a little, a new found electricity sparking between them. Lucifer selected a bottle from the shelf, but then appeared to change his mind and swapped it for something else. He poured a gel that smelled faintly of almonds into his hand, and then began to rub it over his back where it formed a rich lather. His warm hands worked into tired muscles, easing knots Dan hadn’t even realised were still there, and then treated his arms, one at a time, to the same medicine. What was more surprising was the way that Lucifer complimented his physique as he worked._ _

__“Do all your guests get this treatment?” he asked._ _

__“Only the special ones,” Lucifer replied, drawing closer to kiss him from behind, and then working the lather onto his chest._ _

__“I’m special?”_ _

__“Yes. Very special.”_ _

__“But you hate me,” Dan said with a bewildered laugh._ _

__He stopped and turned Dan around to face him._ _

__“Why on earth do you think that?”_ _

__“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you constantly ridicule and belittle me. Or because for the first year after you met me, you only ever called me Detective Douche. Because you seem to take great delight in torturing me, and I’m still not sure why I’m here or if this is going to turn out to be some kind of elaborate joke.”_ _

__“It’s not a joke, Daniel,” he replied, water running down his chest. “You’re here because I want you to be. I don’t hate you. I strongly disliked you at first, but you improved with age. And yes, I tease you, and I probably always will, but you squirm so beautifully, I can’t resist it.”_ _

__Dan stared, dumbfounded until he remembered that the best way was not to expect any kind of sense from Lucifer, and decided that he would just go back to enjoying the moment. Lucifer resumed his ministrations, working at his neck, and up into his hair, massaging his scalp and then flicking the soap away from his face. Then he lathered his collarbones, and down the front of his body towards his belly and into the hair below, kissing him as he washed away all the remnants of their earlier activities. It felt nice, stirring feelings in his chest and gut, even though the parts in question were currently unresponsive. He continued all the way down his legs, and then rose again, turning Dan sideways onto him. He rubbed more shower gel onto his buttocks and slid his hand under a thigh, lifting his foot onto a small, low shelf. “With your permission,” he questioned, hesitating._ _

__Dan nodded. Lucifer’s soapy fingers slid gently between his cheeks, rubbing around but not yet entering. It felt surprisingly good. Dan discovered that the grab rails were actually in a very convenient position as he reached up to steady himself. Lucifer was pressing a little more firmly, slowly circling, teasing the tight knot until it relaxed enough, and then carefully crept inside. It was a peculiar sensation, not unpleasant, but not entirely sexual, either. At least, not for Dan. Lucifer’s heavy breath in his ear told him the Devil thought otherwise. He gasped as his finger explored, ever so gently, and Dan shivered in spite of the heat. “That should do for now,” he whispered, and extracted himself. It was slightly disappointing. Taking the shower head, he held it over Dan’s ass, washing the soap away._ _

__Dan turned to face him, only to be kissed with such longing it made him shudder again. They were both completely drenched, hair plastered down, water pouring over their muscled bodies in sheets. Dan came up for air, pushing wetness away from his face and held out his hand. “Your turn. I can still smell chocolate on you.” Lucifer obligingly filled his hand with fragranced gel and Dan smeared it across his chest, rubbing it into a lather. The Devil was uncharacteristically quiet as Dan worked his hands all over him, cleaning away all traces of pudding, enjoying the feel of his skin. “Why don’t you just get your wings out now, and I could wash them right here.”_ _

__“Firstly, because they don’t fit and I’d probably smash a few tiles. Secondly, because the bloody things take absolutely _hours_ to dry.”_ _

__“What, you mean the water doesn’t just run off them?” He sounded surprised._ _

__“I’m not a duck, Daniel.”_ _

__Dan laughed. “Got you.”_ _

__Lucifer smiled at him strangely. “Good to see you’re learning, at last.”_ _

__Dan continued washing the Devil, even though he was mostly already clean, taking the time to learn his body. When he was young, someone had given him the best bit of sexual advice, which was to watch and listen to your partner. It had served him well over the years, and he had come to appreciate the process of finding all the places that did good things to the women with whom he’d shared a bed. So he explored Lucifer now, with soap and water, hands sliding over his long frame, his defined shapes, noting those places which made him breath a little deeper, flush a little brighter. As it turned out, Lucifer was sensitive _everywhere_. He shivered when Dan rubbed at his neck, especially behind the ears, and groaned when he worked a hand through his hair. He hummed when Dan traced down the curves of his arms, and even when he worked soap around his fingers, careful not to dislodge the ever-present ring. When his hands swept over Lucifer’s back and rump, the Devil breathed a sigh that almost sang, and when they crept around his belly, he trembled in anticipation. He was as neatly trimmed and maintained there as everywhere else. Dan helped himself to more almond scented gel and reached for Lucifer’s cock, which was already starting to swell again. It quickly grew to firmness in his grip, long and straight like the tower in which they stood._ _

__Now it was Lucifer’s turn to grab onto the rails, leaning his face towards Dan’s until their heads touched, his breathing deep and ragged._ _

__“You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” Dan asked, finding another sensitive spot on the back of his neck with his free hand, and rubbing his fingers up into his hair._ _

__“What do you expect, when you keep touching me like that?”_ _

__“I can carry on if you like. I wonder... how many times I can get you off before I go home? What’s the record for you anyway?”_ _

__“With a single partner? Not sure. Hmmm. But I can usually average twice an hour at an orgy.”_ _

__Dan chuckled to himself. “Well, I don’t think I have quite that much energy, but I’ll do my best.” He continued to explore and experiment with the Devil’s cock. He liked its length, and the smoothness of the skin as it rolled in his hand. He listened, he watched, he tried a few different grips, different strokes, touching the head as well as the shaft. He’d had plenty of practise on himself, and it wasn’t too different. Lucifer seemed to enjoy it all; at no point did he interfere or try to give advice. After a while they started kissing again, and Dan took a step closer. Lucifer pressed forward, grinding up against Dan’s belly. He took the hint and increased his pace, timing it against Lucifer’s grunts and moans. He watched as the muscles in his arms grew taut, gaining even more speed as his face drew back again and his lips pulled into a grimace. He tightened his grip and Lucifer’s eyes and mouth went wide as he spilled hotly over Dan’s hand, gasping. Dan picked up the shower head, and carefully rinsed it all away, teasing a few more happy winces from Lucifer as he cleaned him._ _

__Letting go of the rails, the Devil placed a hand on either side of Dan’s face and kissed him ever so lightly. “Your service will be well rewarded, I promise you.”_ _

__“I don’t doubt it,” he replied, returning the kiss, feeling very smug and pleased with himself. “But maybe you should let me sort out that wing situation before you return to full on horny Devil mode.”_ _

__Lucifer purred his agreement, and Dan turned off the shower and brushed the water away from his face. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his host first, rubbing him dry, before he picked up a second towel for himself._ _

__

__A short while later, they sat on the balcony, for the sake of fresh air and extra room. It still wouldn’t get dark for a while. Dan had borrowed a robe, relishing in the feel of it against his bare skin, and Lucifer sat backwards on a chair, in pair of silk pajama bottoms. His wings spread out on either side, shimmering in the sunlight. Dan stared, perhaps a little too long, because Lucifer looked back over his shoulder._ _

__“Still with me?”_ _

__“Yeah, just about.” He dipped a cloth in the bowl of warm soapy water at his side, and began to stroke it gently over the dirty feathers._ _

__“Stay focussed. I probably shouldn’t be letting you do this. These things can have a strange effect on mortals. Your tiny brains can get a bit overwhelmed by the divinity.”_ _

__Dan swallowed. “So why am I doing this, then?”_ _

__“Because you were strong enough to shake off Azrael’s blade, which indicates an enormous strength of will. You’ll probably be fine.”_ _

__“I don’t remember Azrael having a blade.” He put down the cloth and worked in the suds with his hands. The pudding had somehow managed to dry out while they were in the shower, and was even more sticky than before._ _

__“Before you met her. The massacre at the yoga studio. You picked it up when we went to arrest the suspect and nearly killed me with it. Except you didn’t. Fortunately.”_ _

__“I don’t remember. That night’s a little foggy.” More soapy water was required._ _

__“Supernatural forces can do that to you. Besides, the only other person I trust with my feathers is Chloe, her immunity seems to cover more than one aspect of my celestial attraction. And if she finds out we had wing sex, she’ll probably kill me. Or at least ban me from ever seeing you again.”_ _

__“Wing sex?”_ _

__“Her term.”_ _

__“You mean, that wasn’t part of the plan?”_ _

__“No, definitely not. But you licked me in a very sensitive spot. I lost control, briefly.”_ _

__Dan balked a little at that, but had no idea how to reply sensibly. “So I better make sure I get this thoroughly cleaned off, then.” He picked at a particularly sticky spot, and managed to loosen it. The feathers were soft, but remarkably strong. They felt wonderful. He contemplated doing this for the rest of the evening, and remembered what it was like to rest his face in them… He pulled his hands away and shook them, taking a deep breath. “Yep. Immunity would have some benefits about now. Your wings are even more sneakily seductive then you are. I’m just gonna take a short walk around the corner and then come back and carry on.”_ _

__“Understood. I won’t be going anywhere, obviously.” He reached an arm out towards Dan as he walked away, but he was deliberately looking the other way and didn’t notice or respond. Lucifer suddenly felt very lonely. He waited a minute, but when Dan didn’t come back, he became concerned. “Daniel? Are you all right?”_ _

__“Yeah,” he said, returning after what felt like too long an absence. It had only been a few minutes. “Just clearing all that divinity out of my head.”_ _

__With fingers back among his feathers, Lucifer felt a lot better. Dan’s touch was strong and reassuring, it reminded him so much of the other Detective. Not that she touched him the same way, but it reminded him of the way she made him feel. He let himself enjoy the caresses, enjoy the feelings that stirred in his chest._ _

__All too soon, Dan declared that he thought he might have got it all. The pudding was concentrated near the centre, where he’d grabbed them, so it wasn’t necessary to clean the entire wing. He picked up a large jug, and Lucifer leant back a little so he could pour on more warm water and rinse all the soap and residue away. It splashed as it hit the floor, and Dan danced back out the way, swearing and chuckling. He tried again, more slowly, and Lucifer felt the weight of the water tugging his feathers down. He warned Dan to stand back, and then flicked them, shaking the worst of it off._ _

__Dan’s fingers hovered. “Is there anything else I can do to help? Like a hair dryer of something?”_ _

__Lucifer winced. “They don’t like to be ruffled the wrong way. But there is something. How’s your head?”_ _

__Dan almost snorted. “I’ve never had any complaints. But you tell me.”_ _

__“Very funny. I meant can you cope with a bit more divinity? If so, how would you feel about squeezing the water out of them, one at a time?”_ _

__“I think I could cope with that.” Lucifer demonstrated the technique on one of the feathers that was easier to reach, and Dan repeated it to check he had it right, pulling two fingers over them from top to bottom. Moving round behind him again, he took a wet feather and teased it, watching the water gather on his fingers before he flicked it away. It occurred to him straight away that he ought to start at the top, otherwise the drips would run down and he’d have to do it all over again. It was easy to let his hands fall into a rhythm- hold, squeeze, flick, hold, squeeze, flick- and let his mind wander to other things. Like how on earth did he end up in the Penthouse, having sex with Devil and washing pudding out his wings? Sheer insanity could not be ruled out, but putting it aside for a moment he considered other possibilities._ _

__Clearly, Lucifer and Chloe had planned this together, but there was no reason to have stayed once he realised what was on the table. Or the piano, in this case. Except maybe that he wanted to. Because Lucifer was beautiful, and powerful, and had a certain reputation. Maybe it was simply a case of curiosity getting the better of him. And staying here in the lap of luxury was certainly a good holiday from reality. Eventually he’d have to return to that reality of course, but for now there was feathers, and pudding, and the promise of some really good sex still to come._ _

__He peered over the walls of white to see Lucifer in a complete state of repose. His arms rested on the back of the chair, and face rested upon his arms. His eyes were closed, but a soft smile played at the corners of his mouth._ _

__“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Dan asked._ _

__“Mmmm. Who wouldn’t?”_ _

__“I have no idea. It’s kinda hard to imagine. What’s it like?”_ _

__“Like a really good massage. Or somebody else washing your hair. Utterly relaxing. Thank you.”_ _

__“Well, it’s my fault you’re in this state. I think I’m almost done, though.”_ _

__“That’s a shame.”_ _

__“I’m sure we can find plenty of other ways to entertain you.”_ _

__“Are you fully recovered?”_ _

__Dan laughed. “I’m not as young as I used to be, I might take a bit longer. And I’m getting hungry. I need some real food.”_ _

__

__Lucifer’s wings were still not completely dry, and he decided that the best course of action would be to stretch on his bed, on his belly, with the windows open so they could dry in the gentle breeze. Dan agreed, as long as he was allowed to order pizza and that they could watch a movie or something to pass the time. Because he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to resist the wings without a distraction._ _

__“Wait, have you seen Die Hard yet?” Dan asked, when they had made themselves comfortable with a laptop and many pillows. He was covered in a warm feather blanket, which seemed to resting on his ass. He wasn’t quite sure if it counted as groping, because he wasn’t sure if wings felt things the same way hands did, and he wasn’t about to ask. It felt nice._ _

__“No. Someone told me it was a Christmas movie, so I’ve been avoiding it.”_ _

__“Well, it is _technically_ a Christmas movie, but it’s not _that_ kind of a Christmas movie.” He paused, thoughtfully. “Maybe a little. But you’ll like it, I promise.” Lucifer still did not look convinced. “It has explosions. And the bad guys totally get what they deserve.”_ _

__“If I don’t like it, I want a favour in return.”_ _

__“What, the favour in the shower wasn’t enough?”_ _

__“That favour earns you the right to make me try it.”_ _

__Dan agreed to the deal, figuring that at worst he’d end up doing something he probably would have done anyway, and they clicked to rent. By the time the pizza arrived, Lucifer was hooked. Dan tried desperately to resist quoting the best lines as they came up and he was successful for the most part. But then all of the afternoon’s activities caught up with him, and with a full belly and a soft bed, he didn’t even notice that he was drifting off to sleep._ _

__He awoke to the sound of the final credits, and Lucifer staring at him. It was dark outside. “Oh, crap! I fell asleep. I’m sorry!”_ _

__Lucifer shut off the computer and placed it carefully on the floor. “You did. But to be fair, you’ve had a busy afternoon. I’m happy to sacrifice an hour of your company if means you return refreshed and revived. Are you feeling refreshed and revived?”_ _

__Dan rubbed his face and stretched. The wing was still resting on his ass. There was definitely some kind of groping going on there. “I think so. Maybe you should check,” he suggested with a grin._ _

__Lucifer ran his fingers over Dan’s jaw and then down his neck, leaving him tingling. He leaned forward, letting Dan feel his breath but not his lips, letting them hover over his face, brushing scruff against his cheek. The near touch was filled with electricity, and it seemed to be stronger than before. A rumble sounded somewhere in Dan’s throat._ _

__“I think I’ll take that as an affirmative,” Lucifer said, and his wings vanished again. His body inched nearer, his hands sliding over the thin silk robe, his lips still ghosting. Their legs began to tangle together, pulling them closer still, and Lucifer finally kissed him, softly, barely touching. “Are you comfortable?”_ _

__Dan smiled and nodded._ _

__“Good.” His leg covered both of Dan’s, holding him still, as his hand snuck under the robe, lifting it slowly. “You know what I want to do to you.”_ _

__“I do. I want you to.” He parted his legs. Damn, how did he get this horny so quickly?_ _

__The lube wasn’t even in the cabinet this time, maybe Lucifer had stuffed under the pillow while he slept. It felt warm and wet as he smeared it on, fingers touching lightly, and then he was moving over him, and down. “Ohhh!” Dan gasped as he felt hot breath on his ass, and firm hands gripping and spreading his behind. He felt his nose, nudging him gently, he felt the rough prickles of his chin, and then, tongue. Diabolical tongue. Swirling and lapping. Doing things he never even imagined, never even considered could possibly feel this amazing. It covered him in broad sweeps. It shrank to a tight point and circled, teasing. And then it _pressed_ and Dan felt himself opening. It spite of how turned on he was, it made him slightly uncomfortable. Like he suddenly wanted to run to the bathroom. He clenched, and the tongue receded, back to licking and circling. Lucifer was patient, waiting for him to relax again, literally kissing his ass into submission. The tongue pointed and pressed in again, he knew what to expect now, but it still felt strange. It stayed inside a little longer this time, but then retreated back to begin twirling around again. The third time he pressed, it didn’t feel odd at all, just good, and he let it in willingly, knowing that he could never claim to be straight again._ _

__Once he felt as if his entire body had turned into a puddle of ecstasy, Lucifer moved his face away. Dan lifted his head ever so slightly, watching him reach beside the bed, wipe his face with a towel, and slip out of his pajamas. And there it was, the insatiable Devil’s cock, tall and hard, and honestly, a little bit intimidating._ _

__“Don’t look so frightened, my dear Daniel. I won’t do anything with this,” he gestured, “until I’m sure you’re ready for it.” He moved behind him again, on all fours, stretching like a cat to kiss behind his ears. Dan felt the weight of him high up on his thighs as he sat down and began tracing patterns in the smooth robe with his fingertips. Then he grasped the silk and let it sweep over his skin as he slowly pulled it away. Hands returned to his back, and Lucifer shifted his weight again, kneeling between Dan’s legs. He heard another squirt from the bottle and then he felt those long fingers beginning to probe him._ _

__Lucifer put in the first one, and finding little resistance, inserted a second. His left hand continued stroking wherever it could reach, as his right hand slowly flexed and curled. Dan was breathing deeply, but steadily, his voice rising on the exhalations. There was no rush, no unnecessary force, just a gradual increase in pressure, a teasing in places that really should not be feeling this pleasant._ _

__“Ready?” Lucifer whispered in his ear._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“I’m going to fuck you now.” His knees moved back, thighs against thighs once more. The fingers went away, only to be replaced by something thick, wet and hard. It nudged, insistently, and the head slid into him, setting his ass on fire._ _

__Dan couldn’t help it, he tensed immediately, clutching into the pillow. Lucifer tutted in his ear. “Now now, Daniel. We’re not going to get anywhere unless you stay relaxed.”_ _

__“Sorry, reflex.”_ _

__“Breathe. Make yourself like pudding. Soft, gooey and delicious.”_ _

__Dan breathed, consciously letting go off all the tension. He started focussing on his fingers, making them uncurl and soften. Then he worked down his arms, through his shoulders, down his back and lower, through his thighs and all the way down to his toes. He felt warm and heavy. There was still a pressure where Lucifer rested just inside him, but it didn’t hurt as much._ _

__“Well, that’s a good trick,” the Devil said, slightly impressed. “Usually it takes first timers a little longer.”_ _

__“We do relaxation drills in improv class. I practise them every time you start irritating me. Which is often. Never thought I’d be using them like this, though.”_ _

__“Improv can be surprisingly useful,” he replied, pressing himself ever so slightly deeper. Dan inhaled and exhaled slowly. Lucifer worked his way in carefully, inch by inch, letting Dan catch his breath, and pausing now and then to kiss at his broad shoulders and the back of his neck. He didn’t go all the way, not at first. He stopped short, resting on his hands, rubbing his stubble into the short, velvety hair on the back of Dan’s head. He moved out and in again, in a cautious, unhurried thrust, testing._ _

__“Mmmmhhmm.” It was exactly the same noise as when he’d first tasted the pudding, and it made Lucifer tremble. He waited another breath before he moved again, and was rewarded with another moan of pleasure. He rocked his hips ever so gently, trying to resist the urge to go deeper, but then Dan tilted up toward him, and the urge was too strong. His abs tightened, his arms shifted, pulling him forward. Dan took the full length of him with a cry of “Holy fuck!”_ _

__Lucifer nipped at his ear. “There is absolutely nothing _holy _about me or the way I fuck,” he whispered.___ _

____“Oh, Lucifer!” was all Dan managed as the Devil filled him again, revelling in every last inch of heat. It was the horniest, most amazing thing he’d ever known. He could feel Lucifer’s thighs moving between his own, tensing and then softening as he moved his hips. He could feel his body brushing against his back. Lucifer didn’t exactly thrust so much as he _undulated,_ squirming in a sensual, serpentine movement. Dan was squirming too, pushing uselessly against the silk sheets. Not that it made any difference, his ass felt so glorious (another word he probably shouldn’t say out loud) that nothing else was needed or desired. Not yet, anyway._ _ _ _

____He had no idea how long it went on. Lucifer just kept moving, kissing, whispering sounds of pleasure. It was wave after wave of deep sensation, and it spread throughout his body, making his skin sing and his bones ache with want. That want wound itself in his gut, in his loins, tighter and tighter, until he found himself begging Lucifer to let him come. Then there was arm under his chest, and another under his hips, and with a rush of wind and a brief flash of white he was lifted up and onto his knees._ _ _ _

____Lucifer was still deep inside him, chest to his back, lips to his throat, his hips curling back and forth. One arm was still around his chest, holding him upright, a thumb grazing his nipple. The hand that had been around his hips snaked a few inches and caressed his throbbing cock, touching it lightly at first, but then gripping it more tightly and urging him towards satisfaction. He leant back, his head rolling onto Lucifer’s shoulder, his hand reaching up and grabbing at his hair. In moments, he was starting to come, bucking and spasming, shouting in exaltation, “Lucifer! Morningstar! Satan! My Dark Lord!” His cries became unintelligible as it went on, riding the crest of a wave that seemed like it was never going to break. Until it did, and he was shooting hot threads of white into the air, over himself, over Lucifer’s arms, and still it kept going._ _ _ _

____The grip around his chest tightened, Lucifer’s cheek was taut as it pressed against his own, and with a final, deep plunge the Devil let out an infernal roar that could probably be heard in the club below. He was still clutching Dan’s body as he sank back on his heels, and then lowered them onto their sides in a semi-controlled collapse. They lay there breathing, still connected, in a tingling state of bliss. Lucifer nuzzled into Dan’s hair, inhaling his scent, humming softly. Dan reached behind and his hand found the top of Lucifer’s thigh, letting a sense of electricity spark between fingers and flesh. “Oh... my... Devil!” he breathed._ _ _ _

____Lucifer chuckled, kissing his neck once more. “Strangely enough, that’s just what your ex-wife keeps saying.” Dan ineffectually pinched his leg. “I liked Dark Lord, though, haven’t heard that one in a long time.”_ _ _ _

____“Why to I get the feeling that’s going to be haunting me for a while?”_ _ _ _

____“Because you know that I will relish the look on your face every time you think back to this moment, and that I will most likely remind you of it on a regular basis.”_ _ _ _

____Dan breathed a sigh. “Totally worth it, though.”_ _ _ _

____“It was rather good, wasn’t it?” He tapped Dan gently, and then moved to extricate himself._ _ _ _

____“Do I have to move yet?” Dan complained._ _ _ _

____“Only as far as the pillow. Have I broken you?” His eyes twinkled as he reached to floor and retrieved another couple of towels._ _ _ _

____Dan smiled back. “Yes. Broken. And bent.”_ _ _ _

____Lucifer threw the messed up duvet onto the floor and helped him get comfortable, slipping one of the towels under his butt._ _ _ _

____“Do I even want to know why that’s there?”_ _ _ _

____“I left an extra large helping of divinity up your arse. The towel will make things more comfortable if any of it tries to escape,” he explained, wiping at Dan’s chest before moving on to clean himself._ _ _ _

____Dan’s eyes couldn’t help but flick over the naked form of the one who had given him so much pleasure. His hair was all over the place, and it struck Dan that he wasn’t just gorgeous, he was adorable. “You really do think of everything, don’t you?” he jested._ _ _ _

____“Well, you pick up a few tricks over the millenia.” Lucifer settled down on his side, resting his head on an elbow so he could watch Dan’s contented expression for a while longer. “So, am I losing my touch or was that the best night of your life?”_ _ _ _

____Dan smirked. It was too good an opportunity to pass. “Well, it’s certainly up there. And I’m pretty sure I’m never going to look at pudding the same way again. But your mom was a literal Goddess, so it’s hard to say.”_ _ _ _

____Lucifer’s face twitched. He squirmed. Dan watched, licking his lips. Revenge was almost as sweet Lucifer’s cooking. But then he felt sorry._ _ _ _

____“Hey, no sin in pleasure, right? Just because you shared the same toy doesn’t mean you need to go all squiggly.”_ _ _ _

____Lucifer smirked, appeased a little. “Squiggly?”_ _ _ _

____“Squiggly. Squirmy. Guilty.”_ _ _ _

____“Chloe said I did exactly the same thing when I talked about you.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry. Shared history, shared vocabulary.”_ _ _ _

____Lucifer regarded him seriously, stroking Dan’s hair, straightening it with his fingers. “Do you really think that’s all you are? A toy?”_ _ _ _

____“Isn’t it? Chloe’s the one you’re in love with, this is just a bit of fun for you, a way to let off steam. Just like in the old days.”_ _ _ _

____“No, Daniel.” He seemed to be inwardly struggling for a moment, but then moved his hands to either side of his neck and said seriously, “You’re my friend.”_ _ _ _

____Dan leaned his head forward on the pillow until their brows touched. He smiled, his eyes big and round like a puppy. “You just fucked me so thoroughly I’ll be walking like a cowboy for at least a week. And yes, it was the best casual sex I’ve ever had. Fuck it, it was the best _any_ sex I’ve ever had. Somehow, hearing you say that I’m your friend is still the most important part.”_ _ _ _

____“Bloody right, too. I’ve been fucking people senseless since the world was young. I’ve had a veritable plethora of siblings and minions. Do you know how many people there are in all of history that I’ve considered actual friends? Five. Maybe six if you count Maze, but I’m still not sure if I do.”_ _ _ _

____Dan blinked, then remembered to breathe. It was a surprising revelation, but then again, it explained _a lot._ Their heads were still touching, and he wanted nothing more than to move in and kiss him again, which might not be the most appropriate response under the circumstances. But then again, it was Lucifer so…_ _ _ _

____Moving his hand to the back of Lucifer’s head, he pressed their lips together, gently, tenderly. Lucifer shivered, then looked at him, eyes almost black with want. Damn, he was gorgeous like that. Friends with benefits maybe. No, that would get way too complicated. Shit. “Once more?”_ _ _ _

____“Only once?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, if we’re friends, I probably shouldn’t keep sleeping with you. But for some reason I can’t seem to resist the idea of making you come just one more time.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s all down to my supernatural charms,” Lucifer smiled, between kisses. “It happens to everyone, so I can’t really hold you responsible for it.” He grunted softly as Dan pulled their hips together again. “So what’s your pleasure? If I’m to grant to one more wish, what is your deepest desire?”_ _ _ _

____Dan was drowning in two pools of warm darkness, and they were begging him for the truth. “I want more. I don’t want this to be the end,” he admitted. And he pulled back and sat up quickly. “Oh, shit!”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck fuckety fuck. This was not how it was supposed to end! Now I have to do at least one more chapter, which might head in the general direction of an OT3. Curse you brain!


	2. Crazy Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's freaking out. Chloe turns up. They talk, lots.  
> Eventually you get a bit more smut.  
> And probably an excessive amount of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! I have been grinning like the Devil all week.  
> In gratitude, please accept this second chapter.
> 
> Also, I realise that I have written all this happening far too quickly to be completely believable. I thought about dragging it out, but it seemed like it might be Boring, so I didn't. ;p  
> I suggest putting rational thought on hold and just enjoying the ride.

Dan rested his head in his hands for moment, stunned at his own words. If Lucifer hadn’t asked him, he might have even been able to stay in denial indefinitely. But _shit_ , now he knew, and it messed everything up.

“What’s wrong? If you want more sex, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“No, Lucifer, that’s not what I meant. Look, I should just go.” He stood, grabbing the towel and wrapping around his waist. He descended the steps and started looking around. “Pants, pants, pants?”

“On the stool by your coat. I tidied, remember?”

“Right. Thanks.” He grabbed them and pulled them on. His shoes were also placed neatly on the floor underneath. He pocketed the socks and worked his feet into them in silence.

“I’m afraid your shirt was done for, but I can find you a spare.” His voice sounded quiet and somehow empty. “Daniel, why are you going?”

“Because I can’t do this!”

“Do what?” Lucifer asked, coming the steps. He was still naked, still obviously horny.

“This!” Dan said, and whirled to face him. “Oh, fuck, no!” He took two steps away from Lucifer, and then three steps towards him, and then spun around in a moment of indecision. “You’re not mine. And you never will be. And I need to squash this right now before it turns into something that’s gonna break my heart.” He nodded to himself and threw his jacket on over his arm. But as he moved towards the elevator, the doors opened, and Chloe stepped out.

With one look at their faces, she knew something wasn’t right. “Did I come at a bad time?”

Dan shook his head. “No. It’s fine. I was just leaving.”

Chloe grabbed his hand as he walked by. “Not like that, you’re not.” She gave a significant look at his rear, and he turned to see a small damp patch on the back of his jeans.

“Of course.” He unbuttoned them again, stripping off in spite of the spectators, balled them up and threw them violently across the room. Then he stormed off towards the bathroom.

Chloe watched him go, noticing the improvements he’d made to his physique since the divorce, and then turned on her lover. “What did you do?”

“I honestly have no idea. He was snuggling up to me quite happily not ten minutes ago.”

Her head bobbed slowly. “Snuggling?”

“Yes. He was rather relaxed after… well, afterwards.”

Her head was still moving, and she sighed. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“Lovely. If you find out what I did wrong, would you mind filling me in, so I can avoid doing it again in future?”

“I’ll let you know if I figure it out.” She looked him up and down with a smile. “It might be better if you put some clothes on, though.”

“I suppose,” he huffed. “But just for now. And Daniel might be wanting this back for the time being.” He grabbed the silk robe from the floor and handed it to her.

She took it, her fingers lingering on his arm. “It’s not your fault, love. He’s just confused, I think. He’ll be okay.”

“What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were supposed to be having girly time?”

“That was this afternoon. Trixie’s gone to a friend’s house for the night. I was supposed to be getting sleep.”

“Then why aren’t you home sleeping?”

She at least had the decency to blush. “Because _someone_ put on a little show for me earlier and for a crazy moment I was actually considering joining you both.”

Lucifer’s pupils widened. “How quickly do you think you can fix Daniel?”

She rolled her eyes. “Probably not that quickly. But I’ll do my best.”

 

She tapped lightly at the only actual door in the Penthouse. “Dan, are you okay in there?”

There was a pause before he answered. “Yeah, gimme a minute.” Sounds of flushing and water splashing followed.

He cracked the door open, and she handed him the robe. “Are you coming out?” 

He scoffed. “Inappropriate humour. Just what I need right now.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean… Sorry.”

“Yeah. But no, I’m not ready to come out. In either sense.”

She tilted her head. “Can I come in then?”

He huffed. “Sure, why not?” He threw the robe on and closed the door again behind her. She perched on the bath, while he made himself comfortable on a carved wooden chair. Because of course Lucifer’s bathroom had more than enough space for unnecessary furniture.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

He laughed to himself. Tell his ex-wife and mother of their child that he was struggling really hard not to fall for her boyfriend. Who was also the Devil, and had just buggered him senseless. “Oddly enough, no. That’s probably not a great plan.”

“How about I drop by your place and pick you up some fresh clothes?”

A look of pure panic crossed his face. “And leave me alone with that thing? Even worse plan.”

Chloe leaned forward. “Did you see something? Did he… change?”

Dan remembered just in time not to mention the wings. Then he realised she meant his other face. “No. Nothing like that. It’s… it’s complicated.” He looked down between his feet.

“Look, Dan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to upset you. I just wanted you to have fun.”

“You set me up with your boyfriend, Chloe, who does that?”

She sucked in her lips, slightly guilty. “He’s not like us, Dan. He’d never admit it, but he needs more than I can give him. And the idea of that happening with you made it a little easier, I guess. Because I trust you.”

“Yeah, well maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t trust you?”

“With him?” He pointed, his arm going wide. His voice was hushed, but fierce with anger and hurt. “Hell, no! Even if he didn’t have sexy super powers, I’m not like all those partners who paraded through the precinct. Maybe, if I’d had more time to think about it, to prepare myself, it might have been okay, but it was all so sudden and I can’t just turn my feelings off like that. I’m not good at casual sex, and you should know that.”

“We started out pretty casual. You seemed okay with it at the time.”

Dan turned his face to the ceiling. “Seemed, yeah. I was doing my very best to play it cool, but I secretly had other ideas and we both know how that turned out.”

“Okay,” she breathed, finally starting to get the picture. A picture she would never have expected in a million years. “So, you’re saying that in one afternoon you’ve started having feelings for Lucifer? That’s what this is about?”

“It’s been a _very intense_ afternoon,” he said seriously.

“So why were you dashing out of here in such a hurry?”

“Are you kidding? You two are _literally_ a match made in Heaven. I can’t compete with that. And even if I could, I wouldn’t do it. Not to you, not to Trixie. We may not be together anymore, but you’re still my family. And like it or not, he’s a part of it now too.” He dropped his gaze. “I knew if I stayed, I was gonna end up doing something real stupid, and one way or another it was gonna break us apart. And I had to leave before I changed my mind.” When he looked up again, her eyes were glistening with tears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” but he didn’t finish because she had rushed to his side and seized his hands in a vice-like grip..

“Dan Espinoza, you are a truly wonderful man, and I am an idiot and I’m so sorry if I’m breaking your heart again.”

It was too much. What with all the amazing sex, and resisting the angel wings, he was exhausted and her kindness was his undoing. He fell sobbing onto her shoulder, clutching at her like she was the only thing keeping him afloat. She held him, stroking his hair like she used to, her fingers finding the same patterns that soothed him, like no time had passed at all. It was familiar, and beautiful, just like his scent as she breathed it in. Except not exactly, because he also still smelled like Lucifer, and the mingling of those two fragrances stirred something in her and suggested another way. She breathed them in deeply, recalling the sound of their voices moaning together over the phone. Her fingers remembered a different pattern, burrowing into the velvet behind his ears, her cheek brushing gently against his as she moved back to face him. Their entire history hovered in the short distance between their lips. Sex, love, marriage, family, and hurt. But after that, time, and friendship, and old wounds found themselves healed.

She wasn’t sure if she meant to give him that look, that glint in her eye, but he recognised it all the same. There were still embers there, the fire hadn’t completely gone out. It surprised them both.

She leaned back and wiped at his tears with her hands. “Okay, crazy idea... but what if there was another option?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, bewildered.

She knelt in front of him, hands on his lap. “Ground rules first. Don’t answer straight away, we both need time to think about this seriously before we even consider suggesting it to Lucifer. Also, this is a theoretical suggestion, so don’t freak out. But what if…” She hesitated. This probably wasn’t the best time.

“Go on.”

“What if we all were in a relationship together?”

He stared at her, his mind struggling to understand what she meant. “How would that even work?”

“I have no idea. We should probably get some advice from Linda. Maybe even on a regular basis, _if_ we decide to try it.”

“So like, we both date Lucifer, or...”

“Or.” She eyed him steadily, letting it sink in. “I mean… Look, it’s a totally random thought and I really should have thought about it some more before I said anything, because it would be beyond complicated, and I can’t believe I’m even considering it, but will you give it some thought?”

Dan blinked. Half of him was screaming, no, run away, it’s a crazy idea, but the other half was an insistent whisper that promised such wonderful happiness. “Um… My brain is still catching up. But… Maybe?”

She smiled, astonished at how happy the possibility made her feel. Dan watched her eyes light up, and something lurched inside his chest. He’d never stopped loving her, not really, but he’d come to accept the changes in their relationship and learned to love her in other ways.

“There are many, many questions that I need to ask, first though.”

“Me too. How about I send Lucifer out and we can raid his bar and go over the immediate considerations?”

“You don’t think he should be in on that conversation?”

Chloe eyes glinted and rolled upwards. “Do you honestly think he’d have anything sensible to say?”

Dan sniggered. 

“Besides, we have a lot more to worry about. Like Trixie. And work. And being responsible adults.” She stood. “Do you want me to clear the area first?”

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “No. I’m good. I think I can cope with one more look.”

Unfortunately, Lucifer’s idea of “clothes” turned out to be another light robe, open at his chest and short enough to expose more than a little thigh. Dan had a sense memory of the feel of those taut muscles and the tickle of hair between his legs, and his heart started racing again.

“Lucifer!” Chloe admonished. “What happened to clothes?”

He batted at the air as if brushing the thought aside. 

“Please, Lucifer. If fact, it might be good if you went and entertained yourself downstairs for a while.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me? What about our epic threesome?”

She walked up to him and draped her arms around his neck with a serious look. “I’m working on it. But it could take a while. Get dressed, go play, I’ll let you know _if_ anything else interesting is going to happen. But no promises.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I’ve showered,” he sulked. “I’m still covered in Daniel.”

She waved him towards the now vacant bathroom and headed over to the bar. Dan, who had been loitering just inside the bedroom, held out a hand as the Devil walked past, stroking lightly down his arm. He paused, letting their fingers intertwine briefly, giving him a curious look. Dan melted, letting himself have just one more moment of longing, knowing that it might be his last. Or not. Lucifer sensed it. He turned and cupped his face, parting his lips as if about to kiss him again. Dan couldn’t move, couldn’t even think. But then, as Lucifer ran his thumb over his cheek, he noticed a stray tear. So he pressed their foreheads together again instead. “What-” 

“No,” Dan interrupted. “Please, just don’t ask me any more questions right now.”

Lucifer stroked his face again and released him with a nod. “Very well. It was beautiful while it lasted though.”

Dan watched him go, leaning into the wall as he felt himself turning into pudding. Then Chloe was beside him, an arm at his back, and a large glass of whisky in her hand. “Looks like you might need this,” she offered.

“Yeah,” he said, taking it gladly as he let her lead him to the couch. “Sorry, that was probably weird to see.”

She shook her head, smiling. “Actually, he’s right. It was beautiful.” She went back to the bar for her own drink, though she’d poured herself a smaller portion. “Which leads me to think that maybe it’s not such a crazy idea after all.”

Dan sipped thoughtfully. “The thing that’s confusing me right now is... why? You two have this incredible thing going. Like, he literally went to Hell and back to save you, kind of love. Why would you even think about risking that? Especially for me.”

She sat down at a safe distance from him, keeping temptation at arm’s length. As if two feet of sofa was going to make all the difference. “Maybe the fact that we have such a strong partnership means that it’s less of a risk. Lucifer and I have been through a lot together. Nothing’s going to come between us.”

Dan raised his eyebrows at her. “There’s an innuendo in there somewhere, but my brain’s not working well enough to put it into words.”

Chloe cleared her throat and grinned. “Now there’s an image.”

“Seriously, though, the biggest question here is how this is going to affect Trixie. She’s happy and settled right now, and I don’t want to do anything that’s going to hurt her or confuse her.”

“Trixie is a real tough cookie. She has a heart of gold and she’s a lot more resilient than you know. Did you know she believed Lucifer pretty much from the beginning?”

“No, I didn’t. But she is smart, so I’m not surprised.”

“Her best friend’s a demon; she’s coped remarkably well with me dating the actual Devil- in fact she seems secretly to revel in it. It might be weird for her at first, but I’m sure she’ll be happy to have you around more.”

“But if rumours start going around at school, it would be bad for her.”

“Like I said, her best friend’s a demon,” she sighed. “I hate to break it to you, but Trixie’s not the most popular kid as it is. Which is fine by me, I’d rather have her in the geek squad any day.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well for a start, less boys chasing her. More focus on academic activities, less focus on shallow stuff like looking pretty. And she learns to be strong and independent, which will help her more and more as she grows up.”

“She doesn’t get bullied?”

“She gets left out sometimes, but apparently apparently no-one’s bullied her since the day she met Lucifer. There were rumours about him, and she’s cunningly done nothing to deny them.”

“Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about her then. So I guess the next question is us. And why would you want me, when you have _him?_ ”

“You really have no idea what a catch you are, do you?”

“I’m not that special.”

“I’m not going to list all the reasons I married you, you’ve heard them before.”

“Yes, but you also divorced me.”

“Mistakes were made. We’ve both learned from them, and we’re not the same people we were. But if you decide at any point you want out of this, don’t send me a fucking _text._ ”

Dan reeled. “That text… that was Malcolm. I never said anything because I knew I’d messed up so badly, you’d never trust me again.”

“I trust you now, Dan.”

Deep breath. Again. God, she was still so beautiful. “What if he gets jealous?”

“Jealous? Lucifer?”

“He’s all happy about the idea of sharing body parts, yes, but what you’re suggesting is more than that. You’re asking him to share your heart. I don’t know how he’d react to that.”

“Can’t we just not tell him? Can’t we just let him think it’s all about the sex and wait for him to realise he cares about you?”

“For Lucifer, that could take months. Or years.” He took another deep breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot this evening. “I dunno, Chlo, it feels like we’d be having some kind of affair.”

“Ironically,” she scoffed.

“If it was just me and him, then yeah, that might work, but it’s not. You’re talking about the two of us getting back together. And that’s _huge_. And if we’re… dating, finding out if we can still feel the same way we used to, we can’t do that behind his back.”

“Fuck! You’re right. It’s going to make it a lot more complicated, but you’re right. Just not yet. Let’s give it a week or two, see if we still think it’s a good idea.”

Dan nodded. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I’m actually considering this. Like, seriously.” He laughed. “How did I get from pudding to a throuple?”

“A what?”

“A throuple. Like a couple, but with three.”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“I have no idea. Must have picked it up online somewhere.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. “Dan, have you thought about this before?”

“Not seriously. But we are a weird kind of family, and I have googled my way through some weird stuff.”

“Okay, here’s a big question. What happens if this actually works? At the moment, Lucifer and I are just kind of hopping from his place to mine, we haven’t talked about any other living arrangements. Would we just get one big house? Do you think we could all live together, work together, and all the rest of it?”

“Well, we do make a pretty awesome team at work. I can’t imagine him ever giving up this place though.” He laughed. “The food would be good.”

“Yeah, but he never does laundry. And there’d be no escape from his constant teasing.”

Dan smiled softly into his drink. “I think I’m actually starting to enjoy the teasing.”

“Man, you are really falling for him, aren’t you?”

He held up a thumb and a forefinger about an inch apart and squinted at them. “This much, maybe. I’m trying to keep a tight lid on it.”

“Shit, what did he do to you?”

“You mean apart from seducing me with pudding?”

“Yeah. Really, what’s got you so hooked?”

He sipped, and sighed, and put his drink on the table to give her serious look. “If I start talking about it, that lid is gonna fall right off. So I guess the question is, do you want to try this or not?”

They both reached a hand along the back of the sofa, fingers finding each other and interlocking. It wasn’t the same kind of electricity he’d felt with Lucifer, that spark of excitement with a new lover. It was embers rekindled, the comfortable warmth of a campfire and hot cocoa. It was Taco Tuesdays and Trick or Treating and taking turns on those nights when baby Trixie refused to stay asleep. It was the all the times they’d made love and more than ten years of a life together. She waited, considering, before she answered.

“We can’t go back to what we were. We can only go forward. Yes, I want this. I want our family all together. I want epic threesomes _and_ lazy Sunday afternoons.”

Dan chewed his lip thoughtfully, and then decided to confess. “He was nice to me. He told me I was his friend, and how much that meant to him. He treated me like I was special. And no offense, but yeah, he made me come harder than any other time in my life. And then he held me in his arms like I was the most precious thing in the world.”

“Wow. You totally sound like a girl,” she mocked, and reached for the ticklish spot on his ribs. He dodged quickly and grabbed her hands, pinning them behind her and grinning. She squirmed to escape, but he was stronger than he used to be. Their faces were close; it wouldn’t have taken much more than a lift of her chin to kiss him. Her eyebrows darted up briefly, as if daring him to do it. Then Lucifer reappeared from the bathroom.

“Someone looks a lot happier,” he said, hopefully.

Dan turned at his voice. “Oh, fuck!” he squeaked. Lucifer wore nothing but a towel and his sauciest grin. His abs were glistening from the steam, and his hands were pushing back his wet hair, his shoulders and biceps forming a range of hills.

Chloe managed to extract her hands as Dan’s grip loosened and grabbed his chin to turn his eyes back to her own. “You still have a choice. We can do this now, no strings, or you can walk away. If you decide to walk away, the door is still open, you can always come back later. No pressure.” Dan’s eyes strayed back towards the bedroom, but she held up her other hand to block his view. “Don’t look at the man with the sexy super powers! Use your brain to decide before all your blood heads south and makes it useless.”

“Shall I give you another minute?” Lucifer asked from the other room. Chloe nodded. 

When he was out of sight, she released Dan’s face. He picked up his whisky and examined it closely, forcing himself to relax. It might go badly, it could get awkward, he might get hurt. But wasn’t that always the risk? Was it a risk he was willing to take? Then there was the alternative- go home, curl up in bed alone, and try not to think about Lucifer, or Chloe, or the possibility of a life together. And probably regret saying no.

He took another gulp of whisky. It was good. Everything here was good. It was time to stop resisting the inevitable. “I’m not going anywhere,” he admitted. 

“Shall we let him in on the plan?”

“Not straight away. I’ll think we’ll know when it’s the right moment. Hey, Dark Lord,” he called, “you can come back now.”

“Dark Lord?” Chloe enquired, curiously.

“Is that my new pet name?” he asked as he went to get himself a drink. “Shall I start leaving you little notes at the office- _to Daniel, from your Dark Lord?_ ”

Dan just smiled. 

“Seriously, _Dark Lord?_ ”

“It’s amazing what the brain can come up with in a moment of ecstasy,” Lucifer teased. 

“Shut up or next time it’ll be Beelzebub,” Dan cautioned.

“Oh, so there is going to be a next time then.” Lucifer looked exceedingly pleased.

Dan stood, taking Chloe’s hand and leading her towards the bed. “Will you be joining us, Satan?” he dared, untying the robe.

The Devil knocked back his scotch and stalked over, dropping his towel as he went. His left hand curled around Chloe’s waist, his right hand went behind Dan’s head, pulling him in for a deep kiss that left Dan breathless. 

Chloe watched. Hearing the sounds was one thing, _seeing_ was quite another. At first there was a twinge of jealousy, but it quickly dissolved as she saw how much pleasure they both got out of it. Lucifer wasn’t hers to possess, and neither was Dan. What they gave her was given freely. The arm on her waist tightened reassuringly, and then Lucifer turned to her, kissing her just as passionately.

Now it was Dan’s turn to watch. Not that he hadn’t seen it before. He sometimes spotted them when they thought no-one was looking. He was happy for her, but it always pinched a little. Not tonight. Tonight it sent thrills of hot pleasure down through his belly. And then they broke apart, smiling at each other, and then at him. Lucifer looked between the two of them, as if waiting. “Go on then,” he said. “It’s not like you’ve never done it before.”

Dan reached out to cup Chloe’s face, and her fingers crept up his arm. Their lips brushed together ever so lightly, tentatively, and he heard Lucifer’s sharp intake of breath. They paused.

“More,” he whispered.

Their mouths pressed together, desire rising in both of them. She felt just as amazing as he remembered, more so. He deepened the kiss as she opened, holding her tightly to him. She responded, her hands rising to his cheeks, treasuring him, nurturing the moment. They felt Lucifer’s hands sliding away, and broke apart to look at him.

“Perhaps I should just sit back and let you two get on with it,” he suggested.

“No!” they replied simultaneously, arms overlapping behind his back. They took turns kissing him, kissing each other, lips on faces and necks. Dan’s robe found its way back to the floor. Chloe complained that someone was wearing an entirely unfair amount of clothes. The two men enthusiastically helped to remedy the situation, pulling off her shirt, undoing her pants. A quick glance down at her chunky heeled boots revealed they weren’t going to get very fair while she was still on her feet, so Lucifer grabbed her under the arms and lifted her to the edge of the bed. Chloe looked down to see a gorgeous naked man by each foot, unlacing her boots as if it were a race. Which, knowing those two, it probably was. Unfortunately for Dan, Lucifer cheated, the knots falling apart with little more than a look, and he flung the boot down the stairs. Dan’s boot wasn’t far behind, followed by a pair of short black socks. Chloe really wished she’d decided to change into something a bit more elegant, but the guys didn’t seem to care. In moments, she was lying on the bed in just her underwear, between the the two of them.

“I don’t know about you,” Dan began, kissing her fingertips, “but I think we should stop there for a while.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Lucifer replied, fingers tracing over her abdomen.

Dan’s mouth worked up her arm all the way to her shoulder, stopping at the scar where she’d been shot. He knew it was there, but he hadn’t actually seen it until now.

“It’s okay,” she said when she saw his concern. “Lucifer always saves me, remember? And it doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

He kissed the twisted mark. “You are so incredibly strong,” _kiss_ “and brave,” _kiss_ “and amazing.”

“Isn’t she though?” Lucifer replied.

“And you,” Dan looked at him. “I think I owe you several times over.”

“I think we can come to some arrangement,” he said casually. “Is there anything you-”

“No!” Dan interrupted, putting a finger to the Devil’s lips. “No more questions, not tonight. I can’t deal with you poking around in my brain right now.”

“Well, it makes things a little more challenging, but I’m sure I can work around it.”

And then Dan was kissing him again, and they all fell into a tangle of limbs and tongues. It wasn’t like any of the other threesomes he’d had before. They had been fun, like crisps dipped in chocolate, but this was a three-course gourmet meal. His love for Chloe made every touch more meaningful, more satisfying. And Daniel- well, Daniel was just astonishing. He gave himself over to it so completely, enjoying the giving as much as the receiving. The desire was like an aura that flowed out of him, and Lucifer felt heady with it, like the short moments when he managed to get drunk. The two of them together sent a resonance through his veins. They were two distinct flavours that complemented each other perfectly, leaving him hungry for more. The fact that they already knew how to please each other was also interesting. Dan knew all the tricks that Lucifer had discovered with time and experimentation, and Chloe’s smug expression indicated she knew exactly what she was doing whenever she made him gasp. 

They covered her completely now, Lucifer pressing up against her right side, Dan grinding into her left. He cupped at her breasts, sneaking his hand inside her bra, and Lucifer kindly removed the last of her clothing. Dan wasted no time in burying his face in her chest and laughed with delight. He finally settled on the closer side, kissing and teasing her nipple, so Lucifer balanced it out by taking the other into his mouth, and eliciting such sounds as he dreamed of. His hand snaked down her body, nestling between her legs, finding her hot and wet. Dan’s hand joined it, and they rubbed her as one in long, smooth motions, her hips rocking in response. Their fingers gradually separated, someone was circling her clit and the other was dipping into her core. She wasn’t sure which was which, until she recognised Lucifer’s touch deep inside, and she arched her back, pushing their heads upwards and dislodging them. So they started kissing each other instead, and fuck if that wasn’t even better.

Lucifer was beginning to know what he wanted, but took a few moments to phrase it carefully as a suggestion rather than a question. When he was satisfied, he leaned towards Dan’s ear and whispered, “I would like very much to see what that marvellous mouth of yours can do to my girlfriend, if you’ve no objections.”

Dan nodded, happily, and gave him one more kiss before moving his lips to her belly and scooting down the bed into position. He let Lucifer take over for a bit as he began teasing at her thighs with his tongue. She wiggled in pleasure, and he slowly made his way towards her centre. Lucifer withdrew to give him room and made himself comfortable at her side to watch. Dan obligingly extended his tongue, tasting her. “Mmmm…” he hummed, and she echoed, and the Devil’s heart began to flutter. 

Lucifer watched. He watched his mouth press into her; he watched her writhe as his face moved; he watched as one hand reached up to her breast and the other wound underneath to fill her again. He stared at Dan’s eyes, sparkling with sheer glee, and trembled as Dan turned those eyes on him, letting him know exactly how much he was enjoying this. He let go of her breast and took her right hand, guiding it towards Lucifer’s cock, and they stroked him together. He groaned, and Chloe arched again, clutching at Lucifer, grasping at Dan’s hair, her whole body starting to tighten. Dan sucked, massaging her with his tongue, fingers pressing her inner walls. She had been thinking about them all afternoon, and her climax came quickly, and desperately. Her hips rose off the bed, and then she shuddered and wailed. Dan didn’t stop, but gently teased it out as long as he could, until her breath evened out and was replaced by satisfied giggling.

Dan raised his head and Lucifer kissed him before he could wipe his face, getting a taste of his own. Then he reached into the bedside cabinet, retrieved a packet of cleansing wipes, and carefully cleaned him off.

Chloe grabbed their arms and pulled them both back down, kissing each in turn. “So, is one of you going to fuck me now, or is it my turn to watch while you do each other?”

“Well, Daniel and I have already had the pleasure of shagging one another most thoroughly. But even without my little trick I can see that he’s missed you.” He turned, arranging himself on his back with his feet by the pillow. “I would like very much to see him take a turn with you.” She smiled, as he took her hand and guided her on top on him, her knees on either side of his head. “Daniel, would you like… sorry. You may complete the pile, if you’re agreeable.”

Dan chuckled, partly at the way he almost slipped into another question, but mostly because he had just worked out what was about to happen. “Condoms?” he asked.

“Top drawer.”

Dan pointed alternately at the cabinets on both sides of the bed. “Which one?”

“Your choice. Everywhere, remember?”

By the time he had prepared, Chloe had already lowered herself onto Lucifer and lay fondling his cock. He carefully placed his knees between hers, and stroked down her back and over her hips. She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked her. “No second thoughts?”

“I’m sure,” she replied simply.

He moved over her, guiding himself inside. It felt like coming home. She gasped; he moaned. Softly, he lowered himself onto her, letting her feel his weight and caressing her body. His hands ran over her and up her arms, where they strayed onto Lucifer’s legs. He was making love to his ex-wife again, and the Devil was their bed. Oh, thank you Satan! He was kissing Chloe, Chloe was kissing Lucifer. And then he felt a hand on his balls and a hot tongue licking the base of his cock. Lucifer was kissing both of them, too. The tongue stroked him as he eased himself forward and back, then disappeared, making Chloe moan once more. 

Dan rubbed his hands across Lucifer’s thighs, watching carefully, learning the way she held him, the way she moved. He whispered something into Chloe’s ear, and she eased sideways slightly. His lips joined with hers on the Devil’s shaft, licking and sucking. On anyone else, it might have been hard to reach from this angle, but Lucifer was long all over. Muffled groans rose from between their legs, and Chloe began whispering, teaching Dan as they drew out his pleasure together.

Lucifer’s body began rolling under them, curling towards them and away. He kept his eyes wide open, feasting on Dan’s length, wet and shimmering as he moved in and out. Their scents mingled with latex, their saltiness in his mouth. It was all just pure sex, and it was driving him wild. Just watching them, feeling the way they were touching him, increased his urgency. The more he responded to them, the faster Dan moved too, desire feeding desire until Lucifer’s need for release grew too strong. He tried to hold back, but for the first time, he simply couldn’t, and he unravelled beneath them, emptying himself onto their hands and their tongues. He felt them lap it all up and they moved faster still, thrusting and moaning, until at last Chloe cried out once again and Dan held himself deep, grunting loudly, muscles spasming. He gave one more pulse, making her gasp, and then relaxed. 

Dan didn’t want to let her go. But then a smooth voice complained that much as he enjoyed being covered in Detectives, oxygen was becoming an issue. So they rolled to one side, and Lucifer sat up and handed out wipes and towels, coming to lie next to his beloved.

Chloe looked at him, curiously.

“What?”

“Since when do you _ever_ come first?” she asked.

“Since I knew that you weren’t going to be left unsatisfied. You are all satisfied, I take it?” he looked at both of them.

Dan immediately buried his face into the pillow, mentally reciting police procedures to try to drown out the voice inside his head screaming for more.

“Don’t tell me I’ve broken him again,” Lucifer asked, concerned. “If this is going to happen every time we have sex, we might have to rethink the plan.”

“Dan?” Chloe rolled towards him, softly touching the back of his neck.

“Still here,” came the muffled reply. Then he lifted his head to see both of them staring at him. Both of them, utterly gorgeous. “Just trying to avoid my inevitable doom.”

Lucifer’s look turned to confusion. “Is this what I used to sound like to you, because if so, I apologise wholeheartedly.”

“He should be better after a good sleep,” Chloe assured him, and then yawned.

“Why are _you_ so tired?” Dan asked her.

“You try doing Lucifer every day for a year and a half, see how awake you feel.”

Dan smiled, chuckling. “Yes, please.” 

Lucifer propped himself up with an elbow to get a better view of Dan, who looked back up at him in contentment.

“So you do want more of this?”

“I want-”

Chloe bolted upright and covered Dan’s eyes and mouth with her hands, desperately trying to keep the truth from escaping.

Lucifer couldn’t help but notice. “Okay, now I know you’re hiding something. And I don’t think I like that, much.” His voice had a touch of steel. 

Dan pulled her hands away and looked at her. “Now’s that time.” She nodded, and he sat up, both of them turning to face Lucifer.

“This looks serious. Should I be worried?”

Chloe took his hand. “I hope not. I love you Lucifer, you know that. But Dan and I have been doing a lot of talking and we wondered…” she paused, unsure how to put it into words.

He couldn’t look at her for fear of what she was about to say, so he turned to his friend. “Do you two want to get back together?”

“Yes,” he replied, honestly. Those dark eyes made it so easy, the truth just spilled out of him like water. “But not just us. You too. Lucifer, this has been the best day I’ve had in a very long time. Not just the sex, either. I like being with you. I want more.”

He turned back to Chloe. “I thought the plan was just sex?”

“It was. But apparently that was too challenging for Romeo here.”

“So we just leap straight into throuple territory?”

“Not straight way,” Dan replied. “Yes, I… have feelings, for both of you, but it’s all very new and confusing. And this is going to be complicated, so there’s still lots to work out. I might even wake up tomorrow and realise I’m completely crazy. But maybe like… an experiment? No, that’s not it...”

“A courtship? It’s a slightly old fashioned idea, I’ll admit. You want to court me and my Detective with the hope that we all…”

“Sounds perfect,” he said, taking their joined hands and kissing them chastely.

Lucifer continued staring. “I can’t promise you it’ll work.”

“I know. But I think I have to try. And if at any point you’re not happy with it, we stop. It has to be all of us together or it won’t work.”

He thought for a moment, and then asked, very quietly, “Will you stay, then?”

“If you want me to.”

Lucifer nodded, then looked at Chloe. “Is this a feather blanket moment?”

She sighed deeply, and lay down again, leaving space for Dan between them. “Absolutely. Come here Romeo.”

He settled in the middle, gazing from one to the other as they snuggled up to him. If he stayed like this, he knew his heart would fall, and fall hard. But then there was a whoosh, and he was covered in soft white feathers. And it occurred to him that maybe falling wouldn’t be so bad, if he had an angel to catch him. Oh, yeah, he had it bad.

He let the wings intoxicate him, melting away thought, let himself feel warm and safe. Even if it didn’t work out, he would have this perfect moment to remember. He cherished it, warm and full of love, until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be more.


	3. The Edge of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More threesome smut. And a very bubbly bath, where our lovers try to figure out their differences. And did I mention smut?

Dan awoke feeling very cosy. Blonde hair tickled his face, and his arms were wrapped around smooth, soft skin. A heavenly blanket covered him, as did a hot, heavy arm, and something long and hard was pressing into his back. Memories slowly crept back into his consciousness. Very pleasant memories. It was still dark outside, but there must have been something restorative about the wings because he felt refreshed and alive. He breathed a very contented sigh, and a prickly face nuzzled the back of his neck.

“You’re awake, then?” Lucifer whispered, his voice little more than a breath.

“Mm-hm,” Dan murmured happily. “But I think your girlfriend needs more sleep.”

Lucifer pushed more firmly into his back. “We’ll have to be very quiet then.”

Dan shivered, but not from cold. “What? Right now, here?”

“If I move this wing, she’ll wake up. We couldn’t have that, now, could we?”

“You think she’s gonna stay asleep if we start having sex?”

Lucifer’s hands were wandering, tempting. “I’m not sure, but I’d like to find out.” 

Dan whimpered, feeling his skin start to heat up. “I think you secretly want to steal another piece of my soul,” he teased.

“Now, now. You know I’ve no interest in your _soul_ ,” he replied, his touch suggesting which parts he actually was interested in.

Dan reached an arm backwards to feel him, caress him. “So you say, but my heart tells me otherwise. I’m powerless to resist you.” 

Lucifer slowed, something about the way he said it sounded only half mocking. “Would you consider me to be taking advantage of you?”

“No, I’ve already surrendered, my Lord. I’m yours to play with as you see fit.” 

He chuckled quietly at that. “Now that does give me ideas. But we’ll have to save them for another time, I have a feeling you might get noisy if I restrain you.” He felt Dan wriggle at the thought, so he kept whispering into his ear. “Good thing I’ve got supernatural strength, you’ll have no chance of escaping my grasp.”

“Oh!” Dan exhaled. He felt Lucifer moving around behind him, though his wing stayed in place. When he settled again, he started smearing cold, sticky gel around Dan’s rear.

“Maybe I’ll cuff you,” he whispered, as his fingers worked their way inside. “Or maybe I’ll tie you up with rope.” Dan’s breath caught. “Rope it is then. Would you like me to punish you, just a little bit?” He nodded, silently. “I’m very good at that you know, what with reigning in Hell, and everything. I know exactly how much pain to inflict so that it’s pleasurable.” He widened his fingers, testing. Dan curled towards him, eagerly. 

“Please!” he begged, his voice rising slightly.

Chloe stirred, and they both froze, but she just rolled over onto her back and starting snoring softly.

“Please what?”

“Please, Dark Lord, I want your dick inside me!”

“You want me to fuck you, quietly, while your ex-wife sleeps beside you?”

“Yes, Lucifer!”

So he did, sliding slowly into him, carefully, but Dan managed to stay relaxed this time, and the only sounds he made were sounds of pleasure. Very quiet sounds of pleasure. Lucifer was a hot rod of steel, pushing and pulling, gripping Dan’s hips and still whispering. “I think you’ve got a naughty streak. It’s no secret, is it? You hover at the edge of temptation, resisting only as much as you need to, and occasionally not even that much. I could help you find all those dark desires, I could help you make them come true. You seem to like having the Devil on your shoulder, almost as much as you like me in your arse.”

Dan moaned, and reached towards Chloe. Lucifer caught his hand before it touched. “No no no. You don’t want to wake her. If you wake her, I promise I won’t wait for you. I’ll take my pleasure and leave you wanting, so let her sleep.”

Dan brought Lucifer’s hand to his mouth, and sucked on his fingers. Lucifer’s rhythm quickened, pushing a little harder. Dan tried to stay quiet, but it felt so good, he couldn’t keep silent for long. She continued to snore, but she was so near, so beautiful. And then as he moved his hips against Lucifer, he brushed up against her thigh, leaving a small, wet smear. The touch of her made his cock throb and yearn for more. In a movement that was totally involuntary, he tilted again, grabbing her and pulling her closer so that he could feel more pressure.

“Lucifer,” she murmured, and Dan’s heart cracked a little. But then she opened her eyes, and they twinkled at him as she smiled. “Good morning, Dan!” He pushed against her again, and she noticed the look on his face, and then Lucifer’s face hovering just behind, his eyes black and wild. The wing draped over her was moving ever so slightly, and they were both breathing heavily. “Oh!” she gasped, as she realised what they were doing. She carefully lifted the wing, revealing their naked bodies. Dan, muscles flexing in his arms and chest as he clutched at the air, his hard cock pressing desperately against her; Lucifer behind, long and slender, his body rippling with every thrust.

Her mouth fell open, and she panted, hungrily, touching them both, kissing them both. She pulled Dan’s knee between her legs and rode it, keeping pace with the Devil.

“Oh, Daniel, look what you’ve done!” Lucifer laughed, picking up speed. Dan yelped and moaned. Chloe’s hand crawled back between them, but Lucifer intervened. “No, love, he doesn’t get to be touched. That’s his punishment for waking you.”

Chloe grinned, and rolled her hips, leaning away from him slightly. Dan whimpered. The Devil growled, bucking harder and faster, and she touched herself as she watched them fuck. When Dan reached for his own cock, Lucifer took his hands and lifted them over his head, seizing them tightly. “Not until I’m finished,” he snarled. It was too much for Chloe, and she fell over the edge into ecstasy. Lucifer watched her come, revelled in it, let it wash over him like liquid bliss. His wings arched up behind him, his fingers tightened on Dan’s wrists, and he rocked until he kept his word, exploding into Dan with a shout.

Lucifer and Chloe lay still, breathing deeply, but Dan still panted and squirmed. “I think he wants more, don’t you, Detective?”

Chloe nodded quietly, knowing the show still wasn’t over. 

Still holding Dan’s wrists in one hand, Lucifer pulled him onto his back and then sat on his chest. He watched, casually tilting his head, as Dan’s arms and shoulders bulged, veins popping, in an effort to escape. “Well, clearly that’s not going to work,” he noted, with a twitch of his wings.

“Mmmm… it’s fun to watch, though,” Chloe observed.

“Indeed. But I’m afraid I have other plans for now. You see, while you were sleeping, it came to my attention that you have been in my house all this time, and yet I’ve missed out one very important detail. I still haven’t tasted you yet.”

Dan immediately stopped fighting. 

“It’s very remiss of me. If word gets out you spent the night here without getting the world’s best blow job, my reputation will be ruined. Would you like me to remedy that situation?”

Dan was chewing the inside of his lip as he nodded. “Yes, please?”

Lucifer turned back to Chloe. “Spectate or participate?”

Her eyes widened, and she gave an impish smile. “Oh, spectate. Definitely.” And she settled herself into a suitable position for the best view.

He furled his wings away and wiggled down until he was between Dan’s legs, kissing every ridge and furrow of his abdomen along the way. His hands ghosted down his sides, over his thighs and finally under his butt. His tongue hovered just above his hairline, teasing, and then his lips grazed over the leaking head. As he licked away the fluid, Dan clutched desperately at the pillow, considering whether diabolical tongue was going to be a continuous theme in his life now. Lucifer continued circling, stroking, leaving wet trails all over, right up to the point Dan thought he would scream from the sweet torture. But just before he did, the Devil’s mouth opened wide and took him in, sucking gently. Dan’s hands curled in hair, trying to push deeper, but Lucifer wouldn’t be forced. He waited until Dan relaxed his grip, and then slowly took his entire length all the way into his throat. Because of course the Devil had no gag reflex. Dan watched his head bobbing steadily up and down, overwhelmed with euphoria. Whenever he tried to push or increase the pace, Lucifer would pause and make him wait, so he learned to submit and give him complete control. It lasted a lot longer than Dan expected it would, that way. But not too long. Lucifer sensed his urgency rising, and his hand moved underneath, sliding in a single finger carefully but purposefully. He was still wet with Satanic pleasure. There was no stretching or pushing this time, just a persistent rubbing an inch or two inside, making him moan and tighten as the heat intensified. Finally, he began to move faster, his tongue rippling under the length, and Dan felt the imminent release building. Lucifer pulled back a little, wanting to taste it, sucking hard until his mouth filled, swallowing, and then plunging deep again so the rest of it poured straight down his throat.

Dan’s hands fell limply to his side, and he groaned happily, then chuckled, then was reduced to uncontrollable giggles. Lucifer sat up, grinning at him. “I take it you liked that, then?”

“Yar... nnneeep... eiyah!” was all Dan managed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He leaned over and kissed Chloe. “You also enjoyed the show?”

“Oh yes. That’s an image that’s staying with me a long time.”

“Lovely. Well, now everybody’s fully sated, I think I might go and run us all a bath. You’ve time to doze a little while it fills.” He kissed her again, and then kissed Dan, who made a few more incoherent sounds, and then strode over to the bathroom.

Chloe turned and draped herself onto Dan, looking up at his still smiling face. She stroked his cheek, letting their noses touch, and then tilted up to kiss him. He pulled back at the last minute.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“Then why don’t you let me kiss you?”

“Because right now, it would be too intimate. More so than what we did last night. Which was amazing, by the way.”

“What if I want to be intimate?”

He breathed, walking the line of temptation. This was not the time to step over it. “Not yet. Neither of us is thinking clearly right now, and we need to make sure that it’s the right thing for all of us first.” 

She nodded, and snuggled into his chest instead. “Right, responsible adults and everything. I’m usually much better at that.”

“All the Devil sex must have addled your brain. It’s certainly wreaked havoc on mine, and I’ve only had it for one day.”

“This is okay though? Just cuddling?”

“Yes, this is really good.” He held her, inhaling her fragrance. _Friends,_ he reminded himself. _Just good friends. Who have incredibly amazing sex. Because that’s going to work out well. But then again who knows? Maybe. I hope._ They dozed in each others arms, and awoke to find Lucifer sat watching them, a strange look on his face. “Hey, love,” Dan greeted him, without thinking. A slight furrow creased his brow.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Chloe asked.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” he smiled, deflecting. “You make a lovely couple. Bath’s ready.” He walked off again, leaving the other two looking at each other.

Dan noticed the tightening of Chloe’s lips. “You’re worried about him.”

“Yes, because he’s hiding something, again.”

“How can you tell?”

She sat up. “Because if there was nothing wrong, then that’s what he’s say. _That_ was his way of saying something is wrong but he doesn’t want to talk about it. If we go in there, and he’s busying himself playing the perfect host, I’m willing to bet he’s actually jealous.”

“Do we need to intervene?”

“Yes, absolutely. Otherwise he’ll just keep worrying about it and making it into a huge thing. You know what he’s like.”

“He gets things out of proportion.”

She shrugged. “I used to think that, but he’s immortal, his proportions are very different from ours. Let’s go fix him.”

“Together?”

“If this throuple thing is going to work, you’ll need the practise.”

When they found him, he’d put on one of his warmer robes, and he was setting wide, red candles all around the bath. He smiled at them, a little too broadly, and gestured at the enormous tub. “If you’d like to make yourselves comfortable, I’ll go and fetch some more fresh towels.”

Dan grabbed his arm as he tried to pass and pulled him back to face them. “There are plenty of towels here already,” he said, forcefully untying the satin belt and pulling the robe from Lucifer’s shoulders. “Stop messing around and get in.”

“If you insist.” He lowered himself into the hot water, and the detectives followed, positioning themselves to face him. “Why do I feel like I’m about to be interrogated?”

“Because you’re intuitive like that,” Dan replied, sinking deeper into the bubbles with a grin.

“Are you going to talk about it, or do we need to question you?” Chloe asked. “Because we do this for a living, and you don’t lie, so we are going to get it out of you eventually.”

“Well, don’t you make quite the team?” he scoffed.

“You were right, he is jealous,” Dan marvelled.

“What have I got to be jealous about?” Lucifer asked, as if the question were rhetorical.

Chloe leaned toward Dan, explaining. “Lesson number one in Devil wrangling, if he doesn’t immediately deny it, it means you’re onto something.”

“I’m not…” he began, but then stopped, and sighed. “Alright, you win. But I’m not _exactly_ jealous. It’s just seeing you two like that made me feel extremely... old.” They waited for him to find the right words. “You two have shared a life together, a mortal life, with work and family and so many things that are simply ordinary for you, but are utterly alien to me. I’m not sure where I fit in with that.”

Chloe held his hands. “You are very important to me, and you’ve been fitting in pretty well so far. I don’t see why that has to change.”

“But your daughter will always come first. Which is as it should be. And you three are a family and that’s… well it’s not something I’ve managed well in the past.”

“Lucifer…” Dan took his other hand. “Don’t you know? You’re part of our family too. You have been for a long time.”

“Just be you, love. The Devil is part of our lives.”

“You know what we need?” Dan asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Taco Tuesday. It’s been ages. Lucifer can help make them, it’ll be a wonderfully everyday mortal thing to do.”

“That’s a really good idea, actually,” Chloe smiled. “Maybe one day we’ll even take you camping, then you can see all our rough edges.”

“I’ve visited earth all through the ages, do you seriously think I can’t manage staying in a tent?”

Dan laughed, turning around so he could lean into Lucifer. “It’s not the living conditions you need to worry about. It’s the tempers brought on by lack of sleep and bad food. We argue a lot when we’re camping.”

“So why do it?”

“Because it’s also a lot of fun.” Dan picked up a handful of bubbles and dropped a blob of them onto Lucifer’s nose. 

Chloe laughed and grabbed another handful, carefully placing them on top of his head. “Oh, do Mr. Droopy Ears!” she said.

“This is what I mean. Ridiculous behaviour and in jokes which I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry, Lucifer. If I can learn how to suck cock, you can learn how to make Mr. Droopy Ears.”

“Very well, I think I can imagine how it works.” He hung the bubbles from Chloe’s ears. She looked absurd. He eyed Dan, and then applied two large handfuls of bubbles to his chest. “There you are, little mermaid.”

Dan grinned and splashed his feet. “Now you’re getting the hang of it. All we need now is to give you a big white beard just like-”

“If you say Dad, this whole thing is over.”

“I was going to go with Santa, actually.”

Lucifer eyed him, warily. “Almost as bad.” He swept the bubbles away by disappearing under the water briefly, splashing them both as he came up again. 

“I have one more question,” Dan said.

“Fire away.”

“Is this just a one-time thing? I mean, it’s okay if it is, but I’d also be very happy if it were to happen again.”

“If you’re serious about courting us, it better happen again. Besides, didn’t you say you were mine to play with as I see fit?”

“Yes, I did say that, didn’t I?”

“Good, that’s settled then. You can keep shagging us until we fall in love with you.”

“I’m not exactly sure that’s how it works…”

“Shagging, tacos, solving crime- I have no idea how you plan to achieve it, but I’m sure it’ll be interesting enough to find out. So,” he said, eyes twinkling, “what are we going to do for the rest of the day?”

“I dunno, is there any pudding left?”

Lucifer chuckled. “I believe we well and truly destroyed that lot. I found a stray feather in the butterscotch.”

“Really? A feather?” Chloe asked.

“Ummm…”

“That’s my fault, don’t be mad at him. They just kind of ...popped out.”

Chloe looked at them and then rolled her eyes. “Yesterday, I would probably have hit the roof, but considering last night’s blanket, I can’t really complain. Besides, the two of you are insanely hot together.” She gave a dirty little laugh. “That’s something I would like to see though.”

“Oooh,” Lucifer crooned. “Do tell.”

Her fingers pulled at her lip, and she looked at them through her lashes. “I want to see Dan doing Lucifer.”

Dan grinned. “I like that plan. At least, I will later, when I’ve recovered from the world’s best blow job. No offense.”

She shrugged it off.

Lucifer hesitated. “Perhaps...” he said, coyly.

“You seemed to like it well enough yesterday.”

“That was before _she_ got here. Suddenly I feel very vulnerable.”

Chloe smirked. “You’re worried it’s going to hurt?”

“Daniel has considerably more girth than your sweet purple dildo, my love.”

“What, so she can take it but the Devil can’t?” Dan teased.

“She didn’t have it _there,_ though,” Lucifer argued, but he did so with a smile.

“Well, not last night, but historically…” she corrected.

Lucifer looked at her with interest. “So you took it from him but not from me?” he asked.

“Oh!” Now Dan was intrigued. “That’s news. Is it because he’s bigger than me? Are you worried it’s going to hurt, too?”

Chloe squirmed. “Maybe a little. Less so after seeing how he handled you, though.”

Lucifer thought. “I’ll let you watch him do me, if you let me do you later on, at a time of my choosing.”

After a moment of consideration, she agreed. “So long as that time is not anywhere public, you have a deal.”

“Lovely. Then I suggest we all help each other get clean, I’ll get breakfast delivered, and then we can all have lots more sex. It’s turning out to be a very good weekend indeed.”

 

After a very enjoyable scrubbing, which left everyone feeling clean and refreshed, they all enjoyed a hearty breakfast of what Lucifer referred to as “bacon butties” in a deliberate attempt to send his lovers into hysterics. It worked, of course, and the laughter restored them as much as the bath and the food. The men had managed to get as far as putting on underwear, which Chloe assured them was sufficient, secretly revelling in the matching silk shorts, while she chose for herself a light purple dress shirt from Lucifer’s closet, which left plenty of her slender thighs exposed for their enjoyment.

Lucifer sat in the middle of the sofa, sipping whisky, with a detective spread out to either side. His lap was long enough that they could both comfortably rest their heads on it side by side. With a little encouragement and suggestion, he managed to get them kissing again, upside-down Spiderman style kisses, which they seemed to be enjoying immensely. He watched them, considering the possibilities, all the wonderful things he could teach them, and how much better those things might feel with people he cared so much about. Lucifer was made for desire, and he had experienced it in many shapes and forms. Lust was one of them, always sweet and readily available, but this new kind of desire, this thing called being in love, held an exquisite intensity that was unlike anything he’d known before. Maybe that was why Daniel affected him so strongly, because his desire was seasoned by love. If that’s what it really was. Lucifer wasn’t entirely convinced yet, he’d been doted on so many times in the past, but as soon as the person in question moved away from his supernatural influence, their devotion faded to nothing. He would have to wait and see if that happened with Dan. A part of him hoped not. A part of him wanted to see if they could all be in love together. But it was a lot to ask for, and he already had so much with Chloe, it seemed greedy. Still, watching them kiss made him imagine what it would be like to watch them make love… that would be something wonderful.

Dan turned his face upwards to look at Lucifer, smiling. “What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Sex,” he answered with a grin. “Why?”

“Because I can feel you growing under my head.”

The Devil sipped his drink. “And what would you like to do about that?” he asked, with every drop of his power.

Dan felt himself growing, too. “I want all of us to have sex together. I want you to show us how.”

“Come here, both of you.” They sat up beside him. He kissed them both in turns, from one to the another, drawing their faces closer with each kiss. Eventually all three of them were touching, kissing together, and it was magical. They leaned into Lucifer, into each other, their bodies gradually wanting more. 

Dan was the first to break away, his head spinning slightly. “Wow. I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“Oh, my dear Daniel, _everything_ is a thing for me.”

His heart betrayed him hearing the endearment from Lucifer’s lips, fluttering wildly. If he had been wearing any clothes, they would have been torn off in a flurry. Instead, he grabbed Lucifer’s face with both hands, kissing him deeply, and pushing him to lie down on the sofa. Lucifer grabbed Chloe behind her neck, pulling her down with him, until the three of them were all squashed together in a pile of writhing flesh. Chloe unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside, longing for the feel of their skin. Lucifer’s thigh rose up between her legs, and she rubbed wetly against it. Dan was clutching at her, rubbing against Lucifer, as if he wanted to meld their bodies all together. With a certain amount of tugging and wiggling, they were all naked once more.

Lucifer’s hand vanished under a cushion and came back holding up yet more condoms and lube. “If you promise to slow down, and proceed more gently than you did yesterday, then I’ll show you how you can both get what you desire.” The way he smiled as he said it turned them to pudding. “But first, I’m going to need you both to assist me. Sit up and hold out your hands.” They complied, and he gave them each a dose of lube, before rising to his knees and turning to lean his arms on the back of the sofa.

Dan stroked down his back with his clean hand. “I promise to be gentle,” he teased.

“I’m not a virgin, Daniel.”

“You kind of are,” Chloe laughed. “At least with me here.”

“Are you going to keep mocking me, or is anyone going to stick something up my bum?”

“Ladies first,” Dan gestured.

Chloe smiled and pressed her messy fingers into his crease, finding him closed tightly. “You’re never this tense. Are you nervous?”

“I don’t get nervous. Besides, I lived in Hell, a little bit of anal can’t intimidate me.”

“Tell that to your ass,” she said, and then pulled his cheeks wide and planted her face between them.

“Okay, forgive me for asking, but isn’t that well… kinda gross?” Dan asked, torn between want and repulsion.

Chloe gave a muffled laugh. “You explain,” she said, and then returned to work.

Lucifer hummed a little, enjoying the feeling. “It can be for you lot if it’s not kept clean, which is why you got that particular treatment in the shower yesterday. However, in my case… mmmmm… that’s not really an issue.” He paused for a minute, as Chloe did something that made him hunch and breath a little faster.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m an angel. Supernatural metabolism,” he gasped. “My body uses up _everything,_ so nothing is left over to come out that way. My ass is built purely… for pleasure!”

“Huh,” he said simply, and then curiosity got the better of him. He touched her shoulder, and she moved aside. “Tell me how.” 

She moved behind him, holding him as she talked him through it, and he found it was actually quite satisfying. Quite different from going down on a woman, but with the same thrill as he made Lucifer groan and squirm. He gradually felt him loosen, and carefully pressed a wet finger inside. This part he knew, or at least, he thought he did. He worked softly and slowly, feeling Lucifer relax more and more as time passed. But Chloe told him to look for something in particular, and so he pushed his fingers forward, searching, until Lucifer arched his back by degrees and purred. He noted the spot, the way it felt, remembering for next time. Chloe took another turn, applying more lube, and instructed Dan to get ready. He picked up a condom, but then looked again at Lucifer, and decided that he didn’t want anything between them, not if it wasn’t necessary. So he slathered himself generously with lube, and then put on a little more just to be safe, and waited.

“Are you ready?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer turned and nodded.

“Sit,” he instructed, moving to kneel on the rug. He pulled her to the edge of the seat and parted her knees, placing himself between them. “Now, I’m going to be inside you, and Daniel’s going to be inside me. It might take a bit of experimentation to get everyone in position, but once we do, it’s going to be bloody marvellous.” 

Dan kissed him once more, and then pushed the glass table out the way to take his place on the rug. Lucifer pushed into Chloe first, making her gasp, but when Dan attempted entry it proved awkward. They discovered that Lucifer needed to bend his knees a bit more so he could reach, and when he did he noticed the difference immediately. Lucifer was tighter, tenser, and he grunted as if pained. Dan pulled straight out again, reaching for more lube and working it in with his hand. Chloe lay back, giving her lover room to bend over, and given the word Dan tried again with more success. He stroked Lucifer’s back. “Relax, Dark Lord. Like pudding, remember, soft and gooey.”

Lucifer trembled at the memory, and knew he couldn’t be outdone by Daniel, so he made himself relax. Dan inched his way in, little by little, as slowly as Lucifer had done for him. The Devil swore a bit more, at first in discomfort, but then in pleasure. He carefully lifted himself vertical again, and Chloe followed, and then it _was_ bloody marvellous. 

Dan leaned tenderly into Lucifer, aware of his vulnerability. He stroked at hot skin, and soft skin, and Chloe’s thighs spread around both of them. He kissed Lucifer’s neck, and couldn’t resist the urge to try nipping him with his teeth. It made him hiss and growl, but as he turned his head, Dan could see his grinning profile. Chloe kissed him over Lucifer’s shoulder, and the Devil trapped between them watched breathlessly.

They found a rhythm like a heartbeat, tap-tap, tap-tap, Dan’s thrusts transferring momentum and propelling Lucifer into Chloe. It was easy for her to reach both of them, to hold onto Dan, even to hook one of her legs around his thigh, and he groaned his approval. The other leg had to stay on the floor for balance, as she perched right on the edge of the couch. But then Lucifer put his strong arms around her, and she felt completely secure, so she hooked both legs and squeezed them all together. Lucifer kissed her with such passion, and everything seemed to go up a gear.

They moved steadily, hungry but without urgency. None of them was in a hurry to finish. They kept going for a long time, enjoying the sensations, each other, and the feeling of oneness. Skin pressed on skin, hips pulsing, mouths seeking flesh. But much as they may have wished it, it couldn’t last forever. Lucifer, surrounded by lovers, inside and out, was the first to feel the desperation rising. His hips rocked faster as emotions swelled in his chest. “I love you Detective,” he whispered to Chloe, but Dan heard it. He closed his eyes, imagining those words were for him, and it made him thrust deeper, wanting. He held back any similar confessions of affection that tried to sneak out. There were no more words, just voices, singing out in rapture, gradually rising into a crescendo. When they finally came it was in a cascade- Chloe first, throwing her head and shoulders back and bucking wildly, Lucifer next, with a roar and shudder that rocked all three of them, and Dan, letting go at last, spilling into Lucifer in glorious release.

Nobody let go. They held each other, still entwined, breathing, kissing, hoping. At last Lucifer spoke. “We are definitely doing that again.” It was as if his promise unlocked them, knowing they wouldn’t have to let go forever. They disengaged and sprawled out on the floor, exhausted. Lucifer wrapped them in his arms, and they snuggled in on each side. He kissed Chloe’s forehead first, and then Dan’s. He could see the potential. Barring any interference from other celestial beings, it might even work.

Suddenly Dan started laughing.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m just wondering if I need to start living up to my old nickname. If this does become a regular thing, is Detective Douche going to have to learn how to douche?”

Chloe collapsed into giggles. Lucifer smirked. “Well, it’s not strictly necessary, but I can show you if you like. You might want to consider getting waxed though, I can put you in touch with a very nice beautician.”

“Did you sleep with her too?”

“Of course.”

“You need to stop asking that question if you want to stay sane,” Chloe advised.

“Good tip, thanks.” He sighed. “Can someone please pinch me, because I’m starting to think this is all a weird dream.”

Lucifer pinched him. He yelped. “Dreams are never this good, Daniel.”

“Right.” His head was resting on the Devil’s shoulder, his ex-wife was holding his hand. It was almost perfect. He cracked the lid of his heart open just a little, let himself feel more than just affection, just for a few moments, and then closed it back up safely. He knew he had to win them over. He didn’t know how yet, but this was a good start.


End file.
